Four Strands of Rope
by Ringhuiniele
Summary: The three boys are looking forward in spending another exciting summer vacation with their grandpa at his cabin.The brothers meet a new ninja whilst in town and who may bring startling revelations for the family. COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

The Three Ninjas: Just an Ordinary day  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Shultz Boarding School for Girls is one of the most expensive and exclusive schools in Europe. The school stood on well-tended lawns that stretched as far as the eye can see. Beyond, was a long gray stone wall indicating the end of the property. Trees were scattered around the area affording a cool shade for the benches beneath them. The boarding school has other facilities such as playgrounds from their younger students, gymnasium, a swimming pool, a bike course and another open area that is under developed. The administrative offices were located at the middle of the property. From its main door, a walk path cut through the green lawn leading up to the other buildings found in the area.  
  
Two buildings where set aside as dormitories for the girls. One located at the rear of the main school building while the other one was at the rear of two mess halls buildings.  
  
*****  
  
A black-clad figure came out from hiding behind a tall drum and began moving away from it. The figure crept steadily heading towards the rope swing that was tied on a sturdy branch from a tree. The lone figure momentarily stopped, head slowly turned from left to right. It seemed to be listening to its surroundings for a noise and trying to pinpoint a sound it heard. The eyes squinted as the moonshine considerably diminished. The hand twisted up and gripped the wooden boken as it was raised while the other hand was free but ready. The figure continued creeping towards the rope swing.  
  
Above, another black clad figure appeared out from hiding and was now sitting by the crux of the branch, waiting. The figure jumped down to its target. The "target" with only a couple of seconds left before actually getting hit, flipped backwards once and faced the opponent. The second figure landed on the ground noiselessly after rolling forward and simultaneously attacked once it was on its feet. It was swinging the Bo staff.  
  
Minutes passed and the two were not giving up ground. There were hits but as a rule in practices, a weapon coming in contact with the body, a gentle tap should be delivered to the intended hit portion.  
  
The staff-welding figure bends side ways as the boken came slicing to the left. Seeing an opening, the former swiped the leg of the other person who fell to the ground. The figure was about to follow through when a beep sounded from boken handling figure. The two stopped.  
  
"We'd better get going," told a female voice. Muffled by the mask that covered half of her face. Her companion nodded and lends a hand to help the other girl up.  
  
Soon the two ran as fast as they could to reach their dormitory before their superintendent checks on them.  
  
*****  
  
Unknown to both, an hour ago before curfew time, their roommate Lindsay was tackled by one of Vanessa's friends as she was preparing the rope ladder for Julie and Nikki to climb up their room.  
  
"Hey!" Lindsay exclaimed as she was pushed to the floor.  
  
"Marissa! What are you doing?" She violently squirmed. Lindsay managed to free her left hand and slapped the heavier girl as hard as she could.  
  
"Ouch!" The girl cried out and fell to her left side. Lindsay immediately pushes herself up and shoves the girl who was still dazed. She ran towards the door but didn't make it. There were two other girls blocking her path.  
  
"Don't let her get away!" Marissa ordered as she stood up. She gritted her teeth as she touched the tender side of her face. It stung. Instantly, the two girls grabbed Lindsay by the arms and held her.  
  
"What do you want?" Lindsay demanded. Marissa didn't answer her at once and delayed even more by looking at the mirror found at some place in the study table. She turned her face to the right and noted the redness.  
  
"You see, Vanessa wants you to be silent for a while and immobile, if we can. So you wouldn't be able to help your friends get into the room when she calls the superintendent. She'll report that there were two girls not yet in their beds this curfew time." She told her. Nearing Lindsay now, Marissa reached inside her blazer pocket and took out a roll of tape. She prepared a strip of tape and placed it over Lindsay's mouth.  
  
Marissa smirked again. "Sor –Hey!" Thud. The other girl looked up and saw Lindsay smirking using her eyes.  
  
"You...swiped me! " Marissa was bristling with anger inside that she couldn't articulate what she wanted to say to the other girl.  
  
Its at least I can do. Lindsay thought.  
  
. "Tie her up. We don't have much time left to get out of the room." Marissa ordered while glancing at her watch. It was 15 minutes before 10 o'clock.  
  
The two girls quickly tied Lindsay who struggled but stopped when she started to feel shortness with her breathing. In moments, they were finished. Soon the three girls placed her inside the closet and left the room. Marissa switched off the lights.  
  
Oh great. Just great. Not only two girls not in their beds but three girls. Lindsay thought. She worked with her binds and fortunately, the cord binding her feet and hands weren't tight enough. After several tugs, the cords finally loosened. She later removed the tape from her mouth.  
  
Soon, she was standing and groping in the dark for the closet doorknob. Minutes ticked by and she couldn't find it. Perspiration trickled down her spine. The room suddenly burst with light, sounds and footsteps.  
  
"Quick, everyone, in your beds. She's coming." A roommate warned.  
  
"Hurry!" called out another.  
  
Hearing all these, Lindsay began banging the doors. "Hey, guys! Will somebody open the closet doors, please? I'm locked in." Lindsay called. A moment then a clicking sound came through.  
  
"Lindsay!" exclaimed an auburn hair girl when she opened the closet door. She back away as Lindsay literally burst out of the closet.  
  
"Thanks, Shai." Lindsay said as she heaved a breath. "It was getting a little claustrophobic in there." Pointing back at the closet.  
  
"What were you doing in there anyway?" Shai asked as she led Lindsay to her bed to sit down. Soon the other girls swarmed in to hear her story.  
  
"You wouldn't believe what just happened…" Lindsay began relating her story to her roommates what transpired an hour ago.  
  
Still outside and staying close to the shadows, Julie and Nikki reached Harrison's tool shed without anyone seeing them. Despite all the lampposts scattered all over the property, there was no sign of anyone else walking around the grounds.  
  
They stopped behind the shed and knelt as they looked ahead of them. Several meters away was their dormitory and not only that, they saw Mrs. Winthrope entering the building and tagging beside her was Vanessa Kingston, the girl known to give them trouble! The two girls glanced at each other and ran towards the building. They stopped again and peered through the first storey window. They saw Mrs. Winthrope going over the logbook while Vanessa looked like a Cheshire cat who had eaten a mouse.  
  
"Julie, we got to get under our third floor window, quick." Nikki said under her breath.  
  
"Okay. C'mon." They ran to their appointed spot.  
  
Back to the girls' room, Lindsay had just finished her story. "And that's that." Lindsay said as she completed her story.  
  
"I can't believed Vanessa would have her friends do that." Arianne commented who was sitting beside her. The other girls were wagging their heads too. They couldn't believe it either.  
  
"But, don't you think, its bad for Julie and Nikki to be out in the evenings? I hate to think what Mrs. Winthrope is going to say to them." Pam remarked.  
  
"What were they doing outside anyway?" Shai curiously asked. Before Lindsay could answer her, a whistle filled the room just as a sound of a door opening and closing outside the corridor, completely interrupted the girls. They all looked to their own room door on who had just entered.  
  
"Mrs. Winthrope is coming." Megan told them at the same time wildly gesturing her other roommates to climb to their beds. Lindsay dashed under her bed to get the rope ladder. She shoved it outside their window. She beckoned for her friends to immediately climb up just as Zarina switch off all their room lights, plunging their room to darkness.  
  
Quickly, the other two girls climbed up the rope ladder. "Hurry, she's coming." Lindsay said in low tone. Clad in black ninja outfits, Nikki and Julie could have been easily being mistaken as buglers. Fortunately, no one was watching.  
  
In seconds they were inside the room. Julie hastily rolled up the rope ladder and gave it to Nikki who stashed it back under Lindsay's bunk bed. Lindsay was just pulling back her covers and pretended to be asleep when their door opened.  
  
Mrs. Winthrope ran a very strict school and wasn't looking very pleased if indeed some of her girls were traipsing around the school property. She stood outside Julie Davenport's room. A room she shared with other seven girls. The superintendent twisted the doorknob and was greeted with a soft snore coming from one of the girl's beds. Her practiced eyes moved from one bunk bed to another as she was silently making a head count.  
  
"Seven. They are all seven." Mrs. Winthrope announced as she closed the door.  
  
Vanessa gasped. "Seven?" she repeated. She looked up and caught the superintendent's angry demeanor.  
  
"Young Lady," the older woman began. " I will not tolerate anymore of your ridiculous tricks." Mrs. Winthrope admonished. "Tomorrow, I will tell your parents what you have been doing lately, when they come to pick you up."  
  
"No…no…no. Don't tell them. Please." Vanessa pleaded. "I'm really, really sorry." The girl hastily apologized unfortunately it wasn't enough.  
  
"Sorry, will not help you this time, Vanessa. You've wasted my time young girl. Now… march." Mrs. Winthrope instructed as she raised her arm out to the length of the corridor.  
  
Vanessa hesitated then finally obeyed. The little girl walked with her head down with Mrs. Winthrope behind her.  
  
Somewhere in Los Angeles suburbs, the Douglas family was preparing to retire for the night.  
  
"C'mon guys. Its time to go to bed." Their mother told them as she came into the living room.  
  
Two of her sons gave her mocking groans.  
  
"Mom," they said in unison.  
  
"It's not a school night. We can stay a little late than usual." Michael said, who was her third and last son. Their father smiled from where he was sitting by the couch. For the past couple of hours, the boys were preoccupied in arranging their pictures taken from their latest adventure during their brief stay in Japan.  
  
"Shouldn't that picture be here instead of this one." Colt remarked as he pointed to where a photograph was supposed to be. He was sitting on the floor with his brothers and in front of them, lying on the table were the photo albums and boxes full of photographs.  
  
"Okay, okay. Colt." Rocky said as he removed the picture showing the three of them standing, in front of an old Japanese castle.  
  
Michael who likes to be called also by his Ninja name, Tumtum, giggled. He saw a photo his brother Rocky and Miyo. The girl was the champion from last year's Ninja tournament held in Koga, Japan.  
  
Mrs. Douglas, who joined her husband by the couch, whispered to him. "I can't believed how time can fly so fast." She commented as she watched her sons.  
  
"I know what you mean." He replied and gave her a kiss on the forehead and continued watching the boys fussing over their pictures.  
  
Tumtum let out another giggle but Rocky and Colt neither look up from their work. It was only his parents who seemed to have caught their attention. He stood up and head towards them.  
  
"I like you to meet, Miyo. Rocky's girlfriend and champion of last year's Ninja tournament." Showing them the picture that he clearly snatched under his brother's nose.  
  
"Really." Their mother said and took the photo. " I don't think I've seen this picture before." She remarked in a mock accusing tone. Miyo had shoulder length black hair and have small eyes. She was wearing jeans and a beautiful top. Mrs. Douglas gave the picture to her husband just as Rocky and Colt looked back to them.  
  
"Why, Rocky. Why didn't you tell us about Miyo." His father said.  
  
"What!" he caught himself from exclaiming out loud and glanced what was on his father's hand. This time, Tumtum laughed.  
  
"Rocky-still-loves-Miyo. Roc-ky still-loves –Miyo." Tumtum bantered. Rocky sat in silence for a moment, clearly speechless. Then he began to feel the heat creeping to his neck and finally to his face as he listened to Tumtum's teasing. He turned to his left and saw Colt also laughing and joining in the banter.  
  
"What's this… Rocky's blushing!" Colt added and immediately stood up when he emphasized the last word.  
  
"Colt! Come back here!" Rocky said as he tried to grab his brother who had already stood up and joined Tumtum.  
  
"I'll get you two." Rocky said as he ran after the two out of the living room. The boys disappeared.  
  
"Let's see what the boys have so far." Mr. Douglas said as he reached for the photo album. Almost half of it was filled. They had been through a couple of pages when the three brothers came back to the room.  
  
"I got you now!" Rocky called out as he tackled Tumtum. The two went to the floor.  
  
"Colt, help. I'm being …attacked!" exclaimed Tumtum in between giggles.  
  
"Yaaaah." Colt cried out as tackled Rocky. The boys rolled in heaps. Mrs. Douglas fondly looked at them while shaking her head.  
  
"Okay, boys. That's enough…" She stood up and went up to them.  
  
"Okay, mom." Colt answered and straightened his shirt. Rocky and Tumtum stopped fooling around and help Tumtum to his feet.  
  
'Its late. Time to go to bed. Carry the albums upstairs and try finishing them in the morning." She instructed them as she kissed each boy.  
  
"We will, Mom." Rocky answered.  
  
"Yes! School's out and summer's finally in! I can't wait what Grandpa will teach us." Colt enthusiastically announced.  
  
"Last one upstairs has a rotten egg on his head!" Rocky called out. The statement made the three boys grab the albums and hastily shoved the pictures back to the envelopes as fast as they can. They bounded up the stairs while laughing as the three brothers' race to their room.  
  
Mr. Douglas switched the lights off in the living room area and all the remaining lights in the house. He followed his wife upstairs as Mrs. Douglas opened the boys' door and looked at them fondly. He stood besides her looking at their children. They knew they were still pretending to be asleep and soon closed the boys' door.  
  
Tumtum reached out for his bedside lamp and switched it on when his mother left them alone. He soon noticed a lone photograph lying on the floor. He sat up and picks it up. He lay back on his bed and studied the photograph. It was faded and looked very old. The images were still discernable, showing two babies held by their mother lying on each of her arm. She was smiling towards the camera. Holding her precious jewels close to her. Tumtum sighed. Its Rocky's and Colt's baby picture. Then in hit him. Colt was a year younger than Rocky! He looked back at the photograph. Then who's this in the picture with Mom and Rocky? There's must be a logical explanation for this. Mom could be holding a different child. Tumtum rationalized.  
  
Rocky turned over in his bed and saw Tumtum still busy with the photograph.  
  
"Tumtum, go to sleep." Rocky whispered.  
  
"Rocky…" Tumtum started. He clearly did not hear his brother. "Do you remember seeing this picture before?" the youngest Douglas asked as he gave the photograph to Rocky.  
  
"In the morning Tumtum." Rocky told him, not wanting to get up. "Now, close your light and get some sleep." Rocky pulled the sheets over his eyes to end the conversation.  
  
Tumtum was silent and continued studying the photo. He didn't obey his brother just yet. He reversed the photograph and read the writing on the back of it.  
  
Rocky and Janine Douglas. The simple label said.  
  
"What!" Tumtum exclaimed. He looked around their room. He was just in time to see Rocky pushed the sheets away from his face and Colt glaring at him.  
  
"What's the big idea Tumtum?" Colt asked above him from his bunk bed.  
  
"We… we have a sister!" Tumtum told them.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Colt asked in a quite irritated tone.  
  
"You got to be dreaming Tumtum." Rocky said. "If we had a sister… shouldn't that be obvious. Besides Mom said three children is enough."  
  
"Yeah." Colt agreed as he switched on their bedroom lights.  
  
"I know you two don't believe me. Well, then take a look at this." Tumtum showed him the picture. The other boy sat up and began to scrutinize the picture. For a moment, he was silent.  
  
"What is it?" Colt prodded. His voice filled with curiosity. He wanted to know what made his older brother quiet. When his brother didn't answer, he quickly went to his side and peered over Rocky's shoulder. He squinted at the picture as Rocky handed it to him.  
  
"Well?" Tumtum chimed in when the silence seemed to stretch further.  
  
"Janine Douglas?" Colt said under his breath. " We have a sister?" he added as he glanced at Rocky. A sad expression came over his face. "How come Mom and Dad never told us about her?" he stood up. "Your twin sister." He repeated as he released his breath.  
  
"Something must have happened to her." Rocky told them.  
  
"Should we asked Mom and Dad about her now? Tumtum asked.  
  
"What do you think, Colt?" Rocky wanted to know his younger brother's thoughts. He was not sure if he could ask his parents about Janine. The same thoughts crossed Colt's mind but curiosity won over anything else. Of course, his parents' might not want to discuss but it's the risk they have to take.  
  
"I would really like to know, Rocky." Colt finally voiced his answer.  
  
"Me, too." Tumtum piped in.  
  
"Okay, tomorrow then." Rocky summed up the majority of their answers. "We'll have to be careful on what we say." He added as he looked at them. The two other boys agreed.  
  
"That settles it. Let's try to get some sleep now." Rocky yawned and lay back down in his bed. The other boys followed suit. Soon, the room was in darkness. 


	2. A wish

Chapter Two: A wish  
  
Almost half a dozen expensive cars lined up the main entrance of the boarding school. Each child was fetch by their respective parents or other members of the family. It was the start of the summer break and everyone was excited to back home. The continuous stream of students going out of the building eventually had the large edifice emptied before lunchtime.  
  
"It's a good thing, Vanessa already left and most of her friends are gone too or we'll be in trouble." Lindsay remarked as she sat on her suitcase waiting along with her friends.  
  
"We're sorry about what happened to you. We didn't know she would go to such lengths to bother us." Julie said, putting an arm around her friend.  
  
"Hey, don't sweat it. I survived and we taught that girl a thing or two OR I should say, Mrs. Winthrope did." Lindsay said.  
  
Julie turned to their other friend Nikki. "Where are you and your folks be heading this time?" she asked.  
  
"We're going back to Japan for a family reunion." Nikki replied.  
  
"And you," turning back to Lindsay, " haven't told us where you'll be going this year." Julie pointed out.  
  
" I still don't know whether I want to go to Paris with mom or to England with my dad." Lindsay shrugged.  
  
"What about you? Are you going back to California or to Hawaii?" asked Lindsay.  
  
"I'll be staying home in California…" her voice trailed off. A trace of uncertainty lined her voice. The other two girls shared a glance. Nikki touched her friend's shoulder. The action shook Julie out from her reverie. "I missed my friends there." She continued. " Besides, I liked biking around the area. Quite different from Hawaii." She finally said.  
  
"Don't forget to write, you two." Nikki told them when her ride came. She hugged her friends and followed the chauffeur to their own car where her mother was waiting. The two remaining girls waved goodbye to their friend and the limousine slowly pulled away from where they were waiting by the curb. Several minutes later, Lindsay stood up when a silver Jaguar pulled over. This time, it was Lindsay's brother who came to pick her up. Julie caught herself gasping. It was really quite rare for Lindsay's brother to come by the school and when he does, it always was a heart stopper.  
  
"Don't faint, Julie." Lindsay giggled after noting her friend's red cheeks.  
  
"Are you ready, Lindy?" Her brother called out from the car. He alighted and had the trunk opened. He went to get his younger sister's suitcases.  
  
Julie just stared at William. He was tall, lean and well built. He was wearing a cream polo shirt over which was cardigan sleeveless vest of the same color and wore black trousers and shoes. His dark wavy hair was gelled back making his eyes visible. She felt a sharp jab on her rib. "Go on, say something." Lindsay urged.  
  
Just as William came within earshot, Julie summoned all the nerve to greet him.  
  
"Hi, Will." Julie greeted as she smiled.  
  
William looked up and noted Lindsay's friend. "Hello, Julie. Your parents haven't arrived?" he paused affording the other girl a smile. His eyes twinkled with some hidden mirth.  
  
"Not yet." She answered. "They'll be coming by soon." She faltered.  
  
Lindsay rolled her eyes. For someone who could knock out a guy with a single kick, Julie needed rescuing in talking to gorgeous guys.  
  
"William will be at the annual sportsfest, maybe you can show him some martial arts stuff?" Lindsay suggested.  
  
  
  
William's brow went up with interest. "You're into martial arts. That's great. I'll be looking forward in meeting you again, Julie. See you at the sportsfest." He turned to his sister. "We'd better be going, Lindy. Nice talking to you, Julie." With that William turned his heel and proceeded back to the car. Lindsay looked back at Julie and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know what's his hurry." Lindsay told her friend as they gave each one last hug.  
  
"Thanks. I can't believed I froze." Julie silently admonished herself. The two friends soon parted. Julie watched as Lindsay and William alighted into the vehicle. Both gave her waved goodbye and the shiny Jaguar zoomed away from her. But Julie didn't need to wait at the nearly deserted school premises any longer since her ride finally came. A black limousine stopped in front of her and the driver's door opened.  
  
"Hi, Ms. Davenport." Gus greeted. His face breaking into a warm smile.  
  
"Hi, Gus. I was beginning to think you forgot me." Julie remarked as she followed the middle-aged man.  
  
"I wouldn't do that to you, Ms. Davenport." Replied Gus as he carried the suitcases to the trunk. Julie opened the passenger's door and sat at the back seat. She didn't notice that there was another occupant in the limousine or has she? As she sat, her right hand unconsciously darted to her left while leaning to her right at the same time. Her hand caught something. She looked what she snatched mid-air and it was a toy dart. Looking a little surprise, she called out. " Who's there?" she snapped.  
  
"No need to be alarmed, Julie." A female voice said.  
  
Recognizing the voice, Julie almost jumped inside the car when the figure straightened herself besides the driver's seat.  
  
"Katsumi!" Julie excitedly shouted and went to the forward seat to give her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" she asked.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you and see if you have been practicing." Katsumi replied.  
  
"Well?" What do you think?" Julie said. If there were a room for her to twirl inside the car, she would have done so already.  
  
"I'm happy that you have." Katsumi told her. There was a thump at the back and the two saw Gus closing the trunk. The driver's door opened again revealing Gus slipping behind the wheel. He inserted the key and soon they were heading towards the airport were Julie knows her dad has a charted plane waiting for them. They reached the airport and found the plane. Immediately, attendants came as the limousine stopped to have its trunk emptied of its contents. In minutes, the plane was airborne.  
  
"Cookies and juice?" Katsumi announced.  
  
"I'll have some cookies and a glass of juice too." Julie replied and stretched her slender frame in her seat.  
  
"None for me. Thanks Katsumi. I'm still full." Gus said. He took a magazine from its holder and began reading it.  
  
"Here you go." Katsumi said, a little later as she brought a tray. It was filled with two glasses of fruit juice and bite-size pack cookies. As she put the tray down, Julie reached out for her glass and took a little sip. Katsumi sat opposite her.  
  
"I can't wait to go home." Julie stated. "How's dad?" she asked as she took a bite off the cookie. Katsumi and Gus shared knowing glances, which Julie caught. "What's the matter?" looking back and forth from them.  
  
Katsumi sighed before she decided in telling her. "Your father seemed…distant." She only managed to say.  
  
"He's always distant, Katsumi." Julie reiterated. "Nevertheless, I tried to make something out from what's left." The girl sighed. After her parents' divorce, she has been splitting her time shuttling back and forth from California to Hawaii during family holidays. But it's always summer vacation in California that she liked the best despite having to live with her father for two months.  
  
"You're not telling me something." Julie said.  
  
"It's just that for the past couple of months, we've been having so many visitors in the house." Gus interjected. "Sedans, limousines, black suited mean looking men. I saw most of them carrying a piece." Gus related.  
  
"Are you sure Dad's clients have guns?" Julie asked bewildered. Gus and Katsumi nodded in affirmation.  
  
"You sound as if he became a drug lord." Julie frowned. She didn't expect this for her homecoming. Julie leaned back in her seat and looked out of the window, growing pensive. What could be dad doing to bring those kinds of individuals in the house. She mused. She glanced at her watch it was only eight o'clock.  
  
Criiiiiinnnnnngggg! The alarm blared and Colt woke up with a start. He automatically pressed the alarm off on his wristwatch. He sat up on his bunk and saw his brothers working on the albums. It was about to be finished. He got out of his bunk and head straight to the bathroom to change clothes.  
  
"Did anyone get a good night's sleep last night?" Colt was checking up on his brothers. He surely didn't get any sleep at all. The thought of having once a sister plagued his mind last night. The other two brothers shook their heads.  
  
"How can I?" Tumtum retorted. "You kept turning and twisting in your bed. You almost made me sick. It was like in a ship." The younger Douglas pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Sorry, Tumtum." Colt apologized and put his hand on his younger brother's head then gave him a hug. He hopes it will amend for being restless last night.  
  
"That 'news' left me half-awake too till midnight." Rocky declared.  
  
"Who's going to ask them?" Tumtum pointedly asked as he looked at Rocky. The older Douglas caught the drift of his brother's question.  
  
"You two want me to ask them?" Rocky clarified while looking at the baby photograph again.  
  
"You're older." Colt simply said.  
  
Rocky looked a little exasperated at Colt's reasoning. It has been always like that. "Okay, c'mon." Rocky finally conceded and filed out of their room followed by his brothers. Colt and Tumtum brought along the albums.  
  
They all went downstairs and headed to the kitchen where their mom was cooking breakfast while their dad was reading the morning paper.  
  
"Good morning, boys." Their mom greeted them as they came in.  
  
""Good morning, mom … dad." They said in unison. Rocky went to her side to get the dishes. Colt went to a drawer and began setting the place mats. Tumtum on the meantime took out the table utensils.  
  
"Have you finished fixing the albums?" their father asked as he looked up from reading an article.  
  
"Yup! Just a while ago." Tumtum answered and gave the albums to his dad.  
  
"Set them here." Pointing to the counter table. "We'll have a look at them after breakfast."  
  
While they ate, Mrs. Douglas noticed how subdued her sons were. There were no teasing, no ruckus from the three of them. They sat there and obediently ate their breakfast in silence. Her maternal instincts told her something was bothering them. Mrs. Douglas glanced at Colt who quickly averted his eyes. Tumtum her baby, had his head bowed while Rocky's face was clouded as if some world shattering news was bothering him at this moment.  
  
Mr. Douglas must have noticed the silence too that he went on to ask. "Is something the matter, boys?"  
  
This made Rocky gasped that caught his father's attention and Colt's.  
  
"Rocky?" his father asked. There was another silence from his oldest son and Rocky winced as he glanced at Colt who just stubbed his foot.  
  
"We'll tell you…after breakfast." Rocky replied.  
  
"Why wait, till then. Honey? What's wrong about now?" Their mother asked.  
  
"Nothing." Came Rocky's answer. He was thinking of how to broach the subject in a nice way.  
  
"Rocky what's wrong? Mrs. Douglas prodded after seeing Rocky's face clouding once again. He sighed. He has to get it out now. "It's … well." He faltered. He looked at the albums lying by the counter.  
  
"Last night, as we were going to sleep. Tumtum found an old photograph of you, mom." He looked at his mother. "Holding two babies…" he stopped as he saw a shadow fall across his mother's features. Both Colt and Tumtum saw the change. Mr. Douglas rose from his seat and went to his wife side. He had a feeling what the boys were going to say next. He took another seat and held his wife. She reached out for his husband's hand for support. Her eyes started to glisten.  
  
Rocky felt alarmed at what was happening to his mother but upon his father's insistence he continued what he was trying to tell them. "We saw at the back of the photograph the name Janine Douglas. We began to think if she was any way related to us." He looked at his father. "A cousin, perhaps?"  
  
Colt glanced at his older brother. He hadn't thought of that option. She could be their cousin they haven't met yet. Yes, that was right. She's their cousin. He thought and drew back his attention at the moment at hand.  
  
Janine Douglas. Mrs. Douglas heard her voice echoing in her mind and felt as if she were to collapse in her seat. Fortunately, her husband was there to hold her. Her throat felt suddenly dry and an old pain, resurfaced. She looked at her three sons. They looked expectant. She let herself lost in her thoughts for a moment as she tried to compose herself. There were days, she could sometimes feel her daughter's presence every summer. Yes, always summer. It would feel she was nearby, somehow. She hasn't told this to her husband since she can't explain it.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Colt asked from where he was seated.  
  
Mrs. Douglas turned to Colt's direction. His voice seemed distant to her. "I thought I would never hear her name again," Mrs. Douglas began. Her voice started to break. She took a deep breath. Her husband handed her a glass of water. She took a sip and breathed in deeply.  
  
"Janine was your twin sister Rocky, not a cousin as you previously thought." She smiled wanly at touched his cheek. Rocky held her hand. " I was so happy the day both of you were born. Your father hadn't arrived yet that day from his assignment but promised he would be." Mrs. Douglas kissed her husband. "He came the next day, apologizing for not being there with me when I delivered the babies. It didn't matter. What mattered that both of you were healthy and there were no other complications. He took the picture of the babies and me that day." She paused. "May I see it?"  
  
Rocky complied and gave the picture to her. Mrs. Douglas took it and glanced at the faded photograph. A little lump started to form inside her throat. She took another deep breath again. "Your grandfather was there too." She added while she touched the picture. Her gaze lingered at the baby she held on her left.  
  
"Did she die, mom?" Colt quietly asked.  
  
"Oh, no. She didn't." Shaking her head. When she didn't continue, their father began relating the story to them.  
  
"On our third day at the hospital, we heard news from the other mothers' that almost half a dozen babies were missing from the nursery. Your mother and I rushed to the nursery, praying that you and Janine were all right. Unfortunately, we saw the empty crib beside you and five more empty ones. The rest of the babies were spared. But it was heavy on your mother." He paused when his wife started to cry.  
  
"Mom…please don't cry." Tumtum came to her side and tightly hug her.  
  
"Oh, Tumtum," she said and embraced her youngest son. She kissed his head and was touched with the love he was expressing. Soon, her other two sons joined in to give her hug. There was silence and after a while they all went back to their seats and patiently waited for their father to continue.  
  
"We took you to our room and so did the other mothers. Police was called in and followed standard procedures with so many dead ends. The only long shot they had was the two night shift nurses. They both turned up dead at a motel outside of town. They were poisoned." Their father remarked.  
  
"What!" The boys exclaimed. Mr. Douglas hung his head and sighed. "The police never knew. We would never know who took Janine and the other babies. I even requested from the Bureau for a leave to help out. Asked my own connections, if they heard anything but nothing turned up. I might have gone further chasing leads but I couldn't leave your mother alone. She needed a lot of support than ever. Your grandfather stayed with us for a time to help out. He also made his own search still the results were zero. We exhausted everything." A trace of frustration came to their father's voice. Mrs. Douglas looked deeply to his eyes, saying to him that she was not blaming him at all. She understood his efforts very well.  
  
"Nothing could be turned up. As if the babies and their abductors just vanished in the face of the world." Mr. Douglas said and had a faraway look. He stopped relating a family tragedy and was now glancing at his sons. They were sitting in stunned silence.  
  
Finally, Rocky spoke up. " What about birth marks?"  
  
"It didn't help. We have included that information too in the police reports. Your sister has an almost imperceptible birthmark shaped like a star on her right shoulder." Their mother said. She suddenly stood up and began gathering the dishes.  
  
"We'll do it, Mom." The three boys volunteered. They stood up and went to the sink and busied themselves with the dishes. Mrs. Douglas smiled as she leaned on her husband's shoulder. "Thank you, boys." She still held the photograph in her hand.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us about Janine before?" Rocky asked.  
  
"We were waiting for the time you were old enough to understand." Answered their father.  
  
"So how do you feel?" their mother asked while she reached for the photo albums. Not being able to get them from where she was sitting, her husband stood up to get it for her. He placed the photo albums in front of her. "Thank you." She whispered to him.  
  
"It's sad that we never found her." Tumtum quietly remarked.  
  
"I know, Tumtum. I hope that someday we'll find her. Her case is still unresolved." Their father informed them. "Colt, Rocky?"  
  
"I still can't believe about what happened to her." Colt said as he shook his head in bewilderment. He moved near the dishwasher and began depositing the plates and glasses that Rocky was handling him into the rack.  
  
"I wish we could see her somehow." Rocky remarked,  
  
"You still think she's alive after all this time?" Colt blurted out without thinking.  
  
"Colt!" Rocky admonished.  
  
"Sorry!" He caught himself too late. "I didn't mean too." He quickly apologized and looked at his mother who was looking at him with sad eyes. "I'm really sorry, Mom." Coming forward to the counter.  
  
His mother glanced back at the opened page of the photo album. "I still liked to think that she's alive, living in a happy home and being cared for by nice parents." She said. "That has been my wish for her every year."  
  
Unknown to the Douglas' family that destiny might give a helping hand to heal an old wound. 


	3. Business as Usual

Chapter Three: Business as Usual  
  
"Louis, I think we'd better withdraw from the warehouse." Carter announced to the man sitting behind the desk. Louis Davenport swiveled around to face Carter and two other men in his office.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Our informant told us that the FBI are closing in our area." He answered.  
  
"We can't cancel the deal now. Not we're so close." Louis remarked.  
  
"Look, we'll get caught if we push this through." Carter advised.  
  
"Yes, yes. I know." He dismissively said. "What if we move our merchandize to… let's say, to another location?" Louis wondered out loud.  
  
"We could do that." Riley said. "It would look bad for the FBI when they come and raid the warehouse with nobody in it." He added with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Good." Louis laughed at the very idea of outwitting once again the FBI. "Do it and inform our buyers that the location is now at…" he paused and he glanced at the map he had on his desk. "… Delago's Warehouse. Its out of the way and abandoned." He commented. Louis gave the map to Eastman who was sitting across him. "Prepare the warehouse. Make sure everything checks out." Glancing at the man sitting in front of him.  
  
"Sure thing, Boss." Eastman replied. "Should we reschedule too?"  
  
"No. Same day and time." Louis answered. "I want that place ready and find out who's leaking our location to the FEDS. I know we're supposed to be only one here to have a mole inside their offices." Davenport remarked.  
  
"I'll try…" he broke off when he Davenport gave him a hard stare.  
  
"Try? I'm disappointed, Eastman." Davenport said. "There are no tries in my circle. Only DO."  
  
" Yes, sir. I'll find the mole." Eastman promised as he gulped. He dare not have Davenport's anger directed at him.  
  
"Okay." Louis clasped his hands and stood up. "This meeting is over. Call me if there's any problem with the buyers and the arrangements." He looked back at Carter for a confirmation. The other man nodded and followed the other two men out of the room.  
  
Upon reaching the front entrance of the house, three men came out, walked to their respective vehicles and drove away from the estate.  
  
An hour later, a white limousine pulled up in front of the Davenport mansion. Gus got out from the limousine and opened the trunk. He was lowering the suitcases as Katsumi and Julie alighted from the car. The mansion doors opened as several more maids went out to carry the suitcases up to Julie's room.  
  
"Thanks, Gus." Julie said. The man tilted his cap as he got inside the limousine again and drove to the garage.  
  
"I'll be going now. There are some chores I have to do." Katsumi said as she took her leave. "Welcome home, Julie." The woman gave the younger girl a hug.  
  
"Thanks for accompanying me home, Katsumi." She said as she reciprocates the action.  
  
"We'll practice tomorrow at dawn." Katsumi told her and noted a little frown on her student's face.  
  
"I'll be there." Julie answered. Suddenly her face brightens up. She was indeed looking forward to the training. Deciding to stop first at his father's office to let him know that she arrived. She went inside and proceeded upstairs. By now, most of clothes and things have been taken care of. She veered to the left to check on her foster father. She knocked once on the thick redwood door and wasn't sure if her father had heard it.  
  
"Dad?" she called and opened the door. As she entered his office, a whirring sound greeted her. The paper shredder was on. Her father was busy typing on his notebook.  
  
"Dad." She called a little louder this time.  
  
Louis Davenport looked up from the computer monitor. "Hello, Julie. Was there any trouble along the trip?"  
  
"No, it was uneventful." Julie remarked. All of the sudden she started to get depressed.  
  
"Well, that's good, honey. I would really like to hear more of what you have done this past months but sadly, it'll have to wait till dinner." Mr. Davenport said in an uninterested tone.  
  
Julie was about to leave but stopped when her father continued. "And Julie, I'm happy to hear your grades are up again. Leaving the Sports Fest was the best choice you made." Davenport nodded and turned back to his computer.  
  
"Thanks." Julie answered in a boorish tone and exited from the office. I need to get of here. She thought. I wish my real parents didn't abandon me. Didn't they love me? She stopped just outside her father's office and took a deep breath. If you only really cared for me, Dad. Sports Fest actually rescued me from failing school. She wagged her head after staring at the door. "  
  
" You would never understand." She muttered disappointedly under her breath and went to her room. She quickly changed clothes and put on her biking gear. She went down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen to get some supplies then continued to the back of the mansion. She saw several of the maids and nodded a silent greeting to them. Julie reached the shed where her mountain bike was kept and started pedaling off.  
  
Seeing Katsumi, feeding the dogs, she called out. " I won't be here for lunch." She nodded and went her way.  
  
"Didn't she just arrive, Katsumi?" Elliot Locke, the gardener commented.  
  
"Yes, she only has, Elliot." Katsumi answered and watched the girl doing zigzag curves along the driveway and later do a stunt that almost gave Elliot a heart attack.  
  
"It's all right, Elliot. She knows what she's doing." The woman assured him.  
  
She can only wonder about the girl. Despite her years together there is something about her that she can't pinpoint.  
  
Julie sat on the bike seat in a perfect balance and let go of the handlebars. She stretched her arms out to her sides and felt the rush of the wind on her arms. She tilted her head a little and breathed deeply as the cool wind came through the estate. The sensation exhilarated her that she maintained the position before the ground sloped downwards where she resumed in holding onto the bike's handlebars. A little later she was passed the gate and pedaled onto the road that would lead her to town.  
  
Several hours later in the afternoon at the town's supermarket, Rocky, Colt and Tumtum accompanied their mother to the store. A girl in her biking gear happened to be there as well. Julie had already chosen several items she needed such as two bottles of Gatorade and several chocolate bars. She was already queuing just as she noticed the three boys making fun of each other on another line.  
  
Tumtum had a mischievous look on his face as he twirled a white feather in his hand. He scanned the section for his likely victims for his pranks. He found his brothers whose attentions were diverted for the meantime. Colt was looking at a comic book while Rocky was glancing at a certain girl at the next counter.  
  
The youngest Douglas made his move. His first victim is Colt. He felt a tickling sensation on his left ear. Reflexively, his hand went up to rid off the tickling sensation. When it stopped, he continued inspecting the other comic books. Tumtum moved to Rocky this time. He tickled his ear but was stopped since Rocky immediately caught the feather. He turned to Tumtum with a cut-it-out look on his face.  
  
"Okay. Okay. You can't blame me for trying." Tumtum remarked.  
  
Someone giggled. The two brothers glanced in front of them.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you." The girl in biking gear apologized.  
  
"That's okay. He does it all the time." Rocky commented and pulled the cart since the line was moving.  
  
The girl smiled. Since she was in the express lane, she was ahead of them and was out of the supermarket in no time.  
  
Tumtum left Rocky and went in search for Colt. He found him this time standing by the magazine rack. He crept to his brother and tickled him again. This time, on his nape. Soon laughter erupted from Colt. He covered his mouth with his hand when he caught the stares of other shoppers. He turned around just he heard snickers coming from Tumtum and Rocky.  
  
"Nice going, guys." he said taking the joke in stride. They all turned when their mother called for them. Rocky lagged behind with his cart making several shoppers not very happy at all and hurriedly joined his mother and deposited the groceries on the counter to be scanned by the computer. Soon they were loading the bags into the cart and were heading to their parked car when Mrs. Douglas happened to glance to her left. She noticed a girl of 16 sitting alone eating a chocolate bar. Beside her was an expensive looking mountain bike. Colt saw the bike and couldn't help making a comment.  
  
"Hey, cool bike." Admiring the speeds and its dynamic look design.  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
"C'mon Colt." Rocky called after him.  
  
"Where did you buy it?" He asked before leaving.  
  
The girl shrugged. "It was gift to me."  
  
"I see. Anyway, I'm Colt." He introduced himself.  
  
"Julie." She said.  
  
"Bye, Julie. Hope we run to each other again." With that Colt jogged towards their car. When Colt caught up with them, Tumtum was playing one of his pranks again while helping their mother load the grocery bags into the car. They failed to see their mom being jumped by two swarthy looking men. A scream filled the open parking lot. Rocky and Tumtum who where both inside the car looked stunned. Colt stood unmoving. Another person also heard the scream and it was Julie Davenport. She was almost out of the parking lot when the scream erupted from the area. She hastily back track and was now searching for a way to call the police. Upon reaching the eighth car, she found a man crouching low.  
  
" Do you have a car phone, sir?" Julie asked as she got out from her bike and immediately ducked before the hood when the robbers began looking their way.  
  
"Yes, I have." Answered the man.  
  
"Please call the police. Inform them of a woman and her three sons are being held at gunpoint by two men." She related. Immediately, the man called 911.  
  
She left the man to make the call and surveyed the scene. She began to think of a plan. Navigating around the parking without making herself seen was a piece of cake for her. She was now three cars away from the men holding the mother and her sons at gunpoint.  
  
"Give us your money." The gravelly voice of a man demanded. He was holding a gun and was sticking it at Mrs. Douglas side. His partner at the meantime waved the gun at the two boys inside the car.  
  
"You two, get out of the car." The second hoodlum ordered. Obediently, Rocky and Tumtum got out and joined their brother, Colt.  
  
"Here!" Mrs. Douglas threw her purse to the ground. Her voice shaking for the safety of her children.  
  
Standing seven feet away from their mother, the boys waited for an opening.  
  
"Rocky," Colt whispered.  
  
"Don't make a move. They got Mom." Rocky advised.  
  
"I have a ninja ball here." Tumtum contributed. Palming the ball as he readied his aim.  
  
"Be quiet!" the second man snarled at the three boys. "Hey, Roy! You got it? He shouted.  
  
"You have to drop your purse." the man hissed. He was infuriated by the act that he shoved the woman hard thus hitting her head at the baggage door of the station wagon. She fell to the ground, dazed.  
  
"Mom!" screamed Tumtum. He was about to do something but he was held fast by Rocky. Tumtum glared at the bad guy.  
  
"Steady, Tumtum." His voice was low and calm.  
  
"Don't try to be heroes, boys." The second man warned as he waved the gun at them again. "Roy!" he demanded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it." Roy answered. He shifted through the purse and was disappointed to find…  
  
"Only a hundred dollar bill. No more." Roy called out. "She must have already used her dough on groceries."  
  
"Just wonderful, Roy!" Making two fists on the air in frustration. " And you said there'd be quick cash here with no hassle. C'mon lets get outta here."  
  
With one impeccable move, Tumtum threw his ninja ball to its target. It lodged itself on the barrel of the gun as the boys' leaped out of the way, landing almost together on a hood of a nearby car and slid down to the vehicle's side for cover. Frank startled at the sudden movements from the boys fired his gun but instead it exploded at his hand. The blast shook him that he dropped to the ground flat. Roy shocked, rushed to his partner and tried to wake him.  
  
"Frank…Frank!" Roy shook him but he was still staring into space. "Ahhh!" he shouted in annoyance and headed straight for Mrs. Douglas. But he didn't go near her when something thumped beside him. Startled, he turned his head to the direction of the sound. Next thing he knew something black rammed to his face with such a force that it felt his eyeballs were dislodged further into their sockets. Immediately, his vision blurred and tiny spots were forming. He fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Julie rolled sideways and jumped down from the car roof to land next to the woman who was regaining consciousness. Soon, a squad car and a paramedic team came. The cops began hand cuffing the culprits while a paramedic inspected Mrs. Douglas.  
  
The police had finished taking their statements when the boys' father came to them.  
  
"Thanks, Ben." Douglas called out as he hurriedly got of the FED car.  
  
"No, problem, Sam. I hope Jessica is all right. Sarah and I will call you later tonight." Greene said as he slipped behind the wheel.  
  
"That would be great." He replied and quickly walked to where his family was.  
  
"Boys! Jessica!" he called out in concern and made his way through the crowd. Mr. Douglas received a call from the police at work and directly drove to the supermarket to see his wife.  
  
"Dad!" Colt waved to him.  
  
"Jessica?" He knelt to see his wife.  
  
"I'm only shaken and bruised." Mrs. Douglas told him. "I'll be fine." She faintly smiled at her husband.  
  
"I'm thankful nothing else happened." He kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"A good night's sleep will make you feel better, Mrs. Douglas." The paramedic advised.  
  
"Thanks." Nodding to the young man who left to join the police.  
  
"Let's go home." Mr. Douglas remarked and gingerly assisted his wife to into the station wagon.  
  
"Wait, where did she go?" Colt asked while looking around the parking lot.  
  
"Who?" his father asked looking his best not to be frustrated.  
  
"Julie. She helped us stop to muggers. She defended Mom from that Roy person." Rocky supplied as he too went looking for her. "We wanted to thank her."  
  
"I'm sure she knows." Their father replied. "We have to go boys. Your mother has to rest."  
  
Obediently, the boys piled into the station wagon and drove away from the supermarket. Along the way, they saw a seemingly familiar biker on the road.  
  
"That's her!" Tumtum cried out.  
  
"Pull over dad, please. We liked to thank her for her help." Rocky said.  
  
"Okay." Their father blew the car's horn and parked onto the shoulder. The biker stopped and straightened out. She looked at the occupants of the car and recognized the brothers from the supermarket. She took off her sunglasses and smiled at them.  
  
"Hey, Julie," Colt called out from the car.  
  
"Oh, Hi, Colt." Immediately recognizing Colt.  
  
"Thanks for helping us back at the parking lot." He added. "By the way, these are my brothers Rocky and Tumtum." He belatedly introduced the two of them.  
  
"Hello." Julie acknowledges them as the other two brothers' nods their heads in greeting.  
  
"Hi there." The brothers greeted in unison.  
  
"We're grateful for stopping the creep who was going after our mom." Rocky said.  
  
"It was nothing. I'm glad I was able to help out." She replied then turned to Tumtum. "That was a good job with the ball, Tumtum." Complimenting the youngest brother. The brothers looked surprised with each other but before they could say anything else, their father beat them.  
  
"Thank you for saving my wife. I'm Mr. Douglas." The boys' father spoke this time.  
  
"I'm relieved it's over and the muggers are in the custody of the police." She remarked in a serious tone. She turned to regard the boys' mother. She was still pale and visibly shaken by the ordeal. She leaned near her window. "How are you feeling now?" she asked with concern as she placed her hand on Mrs. Douglas shoulder.  
  
The woman turned to face her. She had the most beautiful and kindest eyes. Julie thought.  
  
"The paramedics told me that a good night's rest will fix me nicely." Replied Mrs. Douglas in a soft voice. She oddly had a feeling of familiarity with the girl. How can that be? I haven't met her before till today. She reasoned. But the feeling never went away.  
  
"Would you like us to drop you somewhere, Julie?" Mr. Douglas offered. "It's at least we can do."  
  
Julie wagged her head while keeping her smile. "That's okay. I'm not homeward bound yet."  
  
"We'll drop you off nevertheless." Mr. Douglas insisted.  
  
"That's very gracious, Sir. But it's pretty out of the way and I really don't want to keep you." She politely declined the offer.  
  
"Are you sure, Julie?" Mr. Douglas asked again before hitting the road.  
  
"I'm very sure, Sir." Julie confirmed. "I must be going now." She was starting to move away when Mrs. Douglas spoke.  
  
"Wait, Julie." The girl stopped on her tracks. "We'd like to invite you and your parents for dinner at our home sometime to show our gratitude." Mrs. Douglas hints a get together for the two families. The boys were patiently rooting for a YES in Julie's part to accept the invitation. They really like her and wouldn't mind in getting to know her more.  
  
Julie pedaled back to the car and looked excited at the dinner invitation. "I would love to come, Mrs. Douglas. I'm not sure if my father would be joining us for a dinner, though." She said. "He rarely is at home or if he is, he'd be busy in his office." Shrugging off and had a faraway look on her face.  
  
"Well, I hope your father would change his mind and still come to join us. What about your mother?" she asked.  
  
There was a brief silence before Julie answered her. "My parents are divorced." She said quietly. " My mother resides now in Hawaii. Unfortunately, they don't see eye to eye."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Mrs. Douglas remarked. An awkward silence came.  
  
"Please still come Julie." Tumtum pleaded from behind.  
  
Julie perked up. "Definitely." She answered.  
  
"Good. What's your full name, dear? So I can call you when it will be." Mrs. Douglas remarked.  
  
"My name's Julie Davenport." Julie supplied her number, which Tumtum wrote down for his mother.  
  
" Well, I really must go. It was nice meeting everyone." She waved good bye and biked away on a different exit. 


	4. Plans

Chapter Four: Plans  
  
  
  
It was dusk when Julie finally arrived at the estate. Lawn lights have been switched on bringing a soft glow on the driveway leading up to the front door. She biked past the main entrance way and continued until she reached the shed and stored her bike on its proper place. As she was about to leave the shed, she took a moment by the doorway and looked around the azaleas in full bloom. They looked beautiful. The smell of newly trimmed grasses filled the area. She breathed in deeply and slowly glanced up the sky. Little by little the stars began to peek out for the evening.  
  
Julie crossed the kitchen and was surprised no one was there. So, she made herself some dinner and brought it up to her room. She flopped on her bed turned on her CD player and began downloading her emails. When she had finished her dinner and answered all her emails she went to the bathroom and took a bath. When she came out half an hour later, she was dressed in a neat green sleeveless blouse and soft shorts. She was toweling off her damp medium length brown hair to dry before going to bed. Her gaze fell on the reflection of her birthmark on her shoulder while combing her hair. She hadn't thought much of it before but now it looking oddly as a star. Later on, she prepared for bed.  
  
At the Douglas residence, the family was also preparing to retire for the night. The boys' had already gone upstairs while Mrs. Douglas rose from the reclining chair in her husband's study and went beside him.  
  
"Why don't you go ahead, Jess." Her husband said. "I'll be right up."  
  
Mrs. Jessica Douglas embraced her husband. "Still catching up on the paperwork?" she inquired and glanced at the papers and pictures on his desk.  
  
"Sort of." He answered while shifting through files and held a surveillance photograph to his wife. "That's Louis Davenport," pointing at the middle of the photograph. "These are his daughters. Amanda, Agatha and Julie." Sam said as he emphasized the last name.  
  
Mrs. Douglas was surprised at the announcement and felt there was something more.  
  
"Davenport's a very shrewd yet shady business man. His tastes vary from expensive yachts to Monte Carlo get-away, from paintings to antiques around the world. He name's himself as a modern industrialist and so forth. What we've been trying to pin him down at the moment is his dealing of priceless paintings to the highest bidder. Unfortunately, he manages to be at arm's length from the law until now. We have an informant working as one of his house staff and it will be a matter of days now when we will catch Davenport red-handed." Mr. Douglas said.  
  
"This is her father." Mrs. Douglas remarked somewhat sadly. Her heart began to go out for the girl.  
  
Mr. Douglas nodded. He wasn't also keen with the idea if the time came to zero hours for Davenport when he has to be taken in custody by the FBI. He hopes Julie will be strong to make it through a harsh reality for her family.  
  
"Would she know about her father's ' preoccupations'?" asked Mrs. Douglas sympathetic to the girl's situation.  
  
"No. Our informant told us that he's not very close with his children. These two are in college. One in New York while the other one in Milan both studying fashion." Mr. Douglas stated.  
  
"Poor kid." Mrs. Douglas commented. "What about her mother?"  
  
"We can only guess that she may have ideas about Davenport's businesses but for now we know that she's living in Hawaii and has remarried. She's well off anyway since they have pre-nuptial agreement. It was the courts decision to arrange time with both parents on a regular schedule drawn out by the concerned parties." Mr. Douglas related.  
  
"That's horrible. You can't raise a child like that. Who took care of her after all this time?" asked Mrs. Douglas; shocked at the circumstances Julie has been experiencing.  
  
" A nanny named Katsumi Tanaka," answered Mr. Douglas. " She was already with the family before the marriage completely crumbled."  
  
"Julie doesn't resemble her immediate family," Mrs. Douglas noted while studying the picture. Julie had a different hair color than the Davenports'. She had dark brown hair and wide poppy eyes.  
  
"Julie's adopted. She was only three when she came to be a part of the Davenports'." Mr. Douglas supplied. "The story was Mrs. Davenport visited an adoption center and was doing her usual charity runs when she was smitten with this little girl. Soon the adoption papers were drew up and Julie came to live with them."  
  
"Did she try to get custody of Julie during the divorce proceedings? Mrs. Douglas asked.  
  
"She did but eventually she lost." Her husband replied.  
  
"What happens to her if your operation goes down?"  
  
"Most likely, Julie will be under legal guardianship with one of their relatives. Welfare will be sticking to her like glue for the next two years after which she can be on her own." Mr. Douglas told her. They were silent for a while, each busy with their own thoughts. "Let's go," Mr. Douglas squeezes his wife's hand. " Why don't we call it a night." And began switching off the lights. Mrs. Douglas nodded in agreement and stood up. They soon left the study and went upstairs.  
  
In someone else's study, the door cracked open. It widens admitting a figure into the room. The intruder was wearing black clothes and had a facemask over his face. He stealthily walks to the desk and immediately goes through the computer files saved on the hard drive after deciphering the passwords. There was nothing interesting on the computer so he began examining the disks kept to one side of the desk. Still there was nothing on the disks too that he began moving around the room and poking on the desks for hidden compartments or behind paintings for a safe and pressed sections of a wall to determine any false borders. Nothing legitimate came out from his search until he came upon a personalized refrigerator or so he thought. He tried to open it but it won't be pull outward. This piqued his curiosity and directed his pen light on the lid and its face. There, at the right hand corner, he saw a cleverly decorated keypad interface. It was a password driven system. He knelt on the floor and took out a kit. He began dusting the interface with a special powder. Under the penlight, it shone the numbers was pressed. He had one problem, he doesn't know which numbers were pressed first. He studied the series of numbers and from what he could glean, the password was Davenport's birthday. He followed the sequence and soon the lid automatically swung outward. Inside was another interface. He used again the special powder and shone with his penlight, a sequence of digits were tabbed and a click sounded from the inside.  
  
He saw stacks of folders neatly arranged to one side of the safe and behind was the disks. He took out the files and began shifting through the papers. There were papers mentioning about the art deals and the likely drop points but nothing specific. Nevertheless, he was interested on them that he took out a handheld scanner and passed the documents under it. He soon, reached the last files and sat perfectly still. What he found was a Janine Douglas adoption papers that related an incident of abandonment from a previous family. She was put under the care at a Missouri adoption and spent a year at the establishment before coming to the Davenports' to become Julie. The papers also noted that it was Mrs. Davenport's decision to have the child's name changed so as not to cause too many traumas on the child's adjustment. The man stopped reading and checked his watch. He has stayed far too long in Davenport's study. He had to leave. He took Julie's files, which were three files in all. This told him something of an importance. He tucked the file inside his jacket and started to close the safe. He stood up, surveyed the room for anything taken or placed out of their usual positions. Satisfied that nothing was disturbed he proceeded to the door and checked the corridors. When he heard no one, he made his way out of the house.  
  
The man ran towards the house staff quarters and quietly snuck into his room on the second floor. Once inside, the man only opened his bedroom lamp light after pulling down all the shades. He removed his mask revealing a tense countenance of Gus Morse. He sat on the bed and took out his laptop from the drawer. After getting an Internet link up, he started to upload files to a fellow net user. Finishing his tasks, he next began studying Julie's files. The night wore on until the sky changed colors from mauve blue to light blue of the new morning. 


	5. A Lesson

Chapter Five: A lesson  
  
It was dawn when Julie came out of the house through the back door and walked to Katsumi's cottage which was located at the back of the property near the house staffs quarters. Because it was a long walk, Julie made use of the time by doing cartwheels, rolls, somersaults, back flips and sprints in between. Finally, she stopped by the short flight of steps leading up to Katsumi's front door already feeling energized. She was about to knock when suddenly she felt a prickly feeling at the back of her neck. Sparing no second thoughts, she tumbled out of the way and just as she came up in one fluid motion, Julie got hold of a staff and blocked the opponent's attack. Through the flurry of their movements, Katsumi found an opening. She directed her staff downward and in one sweeping motion, the wooden staff made contact with Julie's ankle that sent her falling backwards to the ground. She made a stabbing motion to Julie's chest, pinning the younger girl down.  
  
"Don't try to anticipate your opponent's move, Julie." Katsumi advised as she helps her up.  
  
"Always move along with your opponent's strikes and begin your own counter strikes." Katsumi continued her lecture.  
  
Julie nodded and soon the two resuming practicing again.  
  
******  
  
Gus abruptly looked up from where he was sitting when four strong men burst into his room followed by Eastman. Two guys held him at gunpoint while the other two grabbed him roughly by the collars.  
  
"That was a terrible mistake last night, Gus. Very grave mistake." Eastman said in a mocking voice. With a wave of his hand, the men picked him up from his seat bringing Gus with them. Eastman gathered the papers that were on the bed and quickly stuffed them in folders then headed out of the room.  
  
*****  
  
Julie came into the dining room of Katsumi's cottage, bathed, refreshed and very hungry. "Yummy." Sniffing the air. "Something good is cooking." She smiled as she help in setting the plates.  
  
"I'm cooking your favorite dish." Katsumi said as she transferred the viand into the waiting bowl. When everything was prepared, the two sat down and ate. Katsumi soon finished eating and was about to gather the plates when Julie volunteered. "It's all right. I'll do it."  
  
"Be sure, to lock everything before you leave." Katsumi told her as she prepared to leave for her chores at the main house.  
  
*****  
  
Paaak! The slap resounded in the room as Eastman's hand came in contact with Gus' cheeks. A red line etched down the corner of his mouth as blood.  
  
"Again. Who are you working?" Eastman demanded.  
  
Gus didn't answer which prompted Eastman to punch him again.  
  
"Just tell me who and all of these will stop." Another voice came into the interrogation room. A voice that Gus was familiar with.  
  
Mr. Davenport let out an impatient breath. "Why were you so interested in Julie's file?" A pause. "What's your connection with Bill Hicks?" Gus asked back. He knew from his own 'research work' that Hicks was involved in an illegal baby marketing scheme. An operation handled by very shadowy characters that kidnaps babies under the noses of their respective parents or from a hospital. After which they would sell the babies for wait-listed prospective parents.  
  
Davenport's face grew taut when he heard the name. He turned to face Eastman. " We're wasting time on him. Prepare for 'our business' tonight and silence him for a while." Davenport ordered.  
  
Eastman nodded in understanding and went behind Gus. With one swift motion, he rammed the butt of his gun on Gus' neck which made their prisoner slumped to unconsciousness.  
  
"Riley, checked everything for tonight. I don't want anymore surprises." Davenport ordered. The man addressed to, nodded and left the room.  
  
"The FEDS are into this. I can smell it. I want you to go to his room and find out his partners." Davenport instructed Carter and soon the other man left the room too.  
  
Davenport studied the unconscious form of Gus and reached in his pants pocket. "In case we don't find anything significant in your room." He said and took out a tracer. Davenport put it inside Gus shirt pocket while at the same time found a sheet of paper with an encircled word of the new warehouse meeting place – Delago Warehouse.  
  
"You have been very busy, Gus." Davenport commented and left the room. Outside, he instructed the guard: "Give him space and set up the tag."  
  
"Yes, Mr. D. " replied the guard and the tracer was activated.  
  
Mr. Davenport turned to his new chauffeur. " Downtown. There's someone waiting for me there."  
  
"Okay, Mr. Davenport. The chauffeur responded in a heavy European accent and drove away to the house.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
In their grandfather's cabin, the three brothers were practicing their ninja skills on various tests and drills their grandfather set up. By lunchtime, they all trudged inside, exhausted. Colt made a beeline to the refrigerator and took out a pitcher full of orange juice to quench their thirst while Tumtum and Rocky took two glasses each and set them on the dinning table. Their grandpa came into the cottage and prepared lunch with the help of the boys. As they were seated around the dining table, Colt asked. " Grandpa is it possible for anyone to see the ninja ball during the time we were mugged?" He wanted to know.  
  
Grandpa Mori was surprised at the question. "Oh? Someone saw you throw the ball?" he mused out loud then remembering the boys' story. "Julie must have been trained in the ways of the ninja to be able to see the ball." Their grandfather answered.  
  
"Wow, isn't that cool!" Tumtum excitedly declared. "I can't wait for mom to invite her for dinner." And continued eating his food.  
  
"You should come too, grandpa." Rocky added. "It would be fun if you meet her too."  
  
Grandpa nodded. "I'm looking forward to it."  
  
"I wish we had a recent picture of Janine." Tumtum said to no one in particular.  
  
Their grandpa looked sharply at his youngest grandson. "You know?"  
  
"Yeah, Grandpa. Mom and Dad told us two days ago." Rocky told him. There was a lull in their conversation then Tumtum remarked.  
  
"I'm starting to miss her." The youngest Douglas said.  
  
"We miss her too." Colt said as he looked at everyone in the dining area. "We all do." 


	6. The Chase is On

Chapter Six: The Chase Is On  
  
Hours passed when Gus Morse finally regained consciousness. His face contorted from the pain as it shot up from behind his neck. He blinked when the pain shot up again. His neck was aching and felt his arms had fallen asleep from being tied behind his back for so long. He slowly surveyed the room. There were no other furnishings, no windows. Just an overhead light and a door. He knew he had to get out and inform Sam Douglas about the change of Davenport's plans. Not only that, discovering of another underhand operation such as baby marketing would put Davenport behind bars for much longer period of time.  
  
Gus looked around the bare room. There was nothing sharp to aid him in cutting his binds that was digging through his skin as he tried repeatedly tried to get his hands free. He began to think of something else. He wasn't even sure if it would actually work. He was tied to a wooden chair but guessed it might be made out from strong wood.  
  
Okay. He thought. The only way for me to get out of here is to break this chair's legs to the wall as hard as I can. He glanced at the wall. Here goes nothing. He began a silent countdown and readied himself. He gave one hard swing…  
  
CRA-AAA-KKK. The sound came from the wood smashing to the wall. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. It only broke one leg.  
  
"Woah." He muttered under his breath as he fell to his right side. He got to his feet and gave another hard swing. This time it worked! The chair went to pieces and landed on his back. For a moment, he lay on the floor as he catching his breath. He was panting so hard from the exertion that it made it him dizzy. When he got his bearings he went to a tuck position so that his bound hands would be in front of him. He later stood up and cautiously to the door. He listened for any sounds beyond it. If there was indeed a guard outside, he should have been in the room by now preventing him from escaping. He tried the doorknob and found it to be unlock. This made him wonder and a little bit nervous. Davenport didn't strike him as a careless man. He looked onto the corridor and found it to be empty. Now, if he could just find a knife or any sharp edged object that would cut through the binds…  
  
As he walked towards the sound of voices, he saw that the corridor opened to a huge reception area of a warehouse. There were a lot of crates stacked along the wall that made it possible for Gus to hide until he reached the side door. Unknown to Gus, he was closely monitored by two men inside a different room. Gus reached the door without trouble. Crouching he made his way to the pick-up truck parked to one side.  
  
"Shouldn't we checked on the guy, Thornton?" Ellis remarked as he put the box behind a crate.  
  
Thornton who was easily sitting on a chair glanced at Ellis. "It's all right. I can see clearly where he's going." He replied as he held up the device that enables him to track down Gus anywhere he goes. "The guy's now out of the warehouse." Reporting in a matter of fact voice to his companion.  
  
"We'd better follow him before he gets out of range." Ellis in a tense voice. He was someone who didn't like to have Davenport angry.  
  
"Oh, okay." Thornton muttered as he rose from his seat and gestured to another man to take over the operation. Both men left the warehouse and climbed into another pick-up truck and drove to the direction the tracer was leading them.  
  
At the Davenport's mansion….  
  
After leaving specific instructions for dinner, Katsumi went out to feed the dogs just as Julie appeared beside her.  
  
"You are coming back for dinner, are you?" emphasizing the second word.  
  
Startled at Katsumi's question, she turned to face her. Did she just sounded like a mother now? Julie thought, keeping the small smile away from her face and tried to have a neutral expression.  
  
" I know I didn't come home for dinner last night, I got hang up in town. I was tired..." she tried to explain.  
  
Katsumi gave Julie a stern look. The girl sighed.  
  
"Okay," backing off from her. "I'll be home." She conceded. Hoping to change the subject, she asked. " Have you seen the new chauffeur?"  
  
"Not really. Why is Gus sick?" Katsumi asked in concern.  
  
" I knew it!" she exclaimed. "You like Gus, don't you." Julie giggled and jumped away to avoid being drenched since Katsumi was putting water in the dogs water dish.  
  
"Julie!" Katsumi shouted as the girl sped off on her motor bike.  
  
"I'll be just around. Probably head to the cabin I found three summers ago. Byeeee!" she called out.  
  
"Kids." Katsumi muttered and went inside the house. When she had completed her chores, she briefly took a break and went to the house staff's quarters. She wondered why Gus didn't call the main house if something was wrong. She wouldn't have noticed his absence hadn't Julie told her. As she arrived at the building, Katsumi happened to glance at Gus' second floor room as a dark silhouette of a man ducking away from the window.  
  
Hmmm, who could that be? Katsumi mused and hastened her steps and silently climb the stairs. Already her instincts were warning to be ready.  
  
"Darn!" Carter cursed under his breath as he moved away from the window. He just saw a woman looked up to the room and head inside the building. He knew the moment the woman came into the room, she would be immediately alert her of his 'visit'. He tucked the folder inside his suit and positioned himself behind the door.  
  
Reaching the second level Katsumi crept towards Gus' room and stopped. She went over the banister and steadily stood at the little ledge which had enough toe space for her and tiptoed behind a tall leafy plant that hid her from the corner. She began to wait.  
  
Minutes went by and Carter knew it wouldn't take someone to reach the second floor landing. Maybe she went to the first floor. He told himself and started to loosen up. He opened the door a little and checked the corridor. It was empty. Dumbfounded and perhaps relieved, Carter walked out of the room. He stopped by the big leafy plant that was near the banister. Near enough for Katsumi to deliver a hard punch to his jaw. The man staggered from his where he stood.  
  
"Ugh." The man groaned. He glanced at the woman who jumped over the rail and came towards him. Before he could do anything he felt a sharp pain shoot through his neck and darkness took over.  
  
Katsumi took advantage of the man's disorientation to initiate a stunning blow at him. When the man reeled back, she came forward in quick steps and delivered a neck chop to the man. He instantly slumped to the floor breathing normally. Katsumi then dropped to his knees and searched for the man's identification. She had seen this man before at the house along with the other men who Gus mentioned to carrying a gun.  
  
She frowned as she went through the man's suit. She found a folder and a sidearm, no doubt fully loaded. She took out the gun and hid it in the plant. She turned him to his right side and took out his wallet. It was fat with bill and credit cards. She saw a driver's license and was identified as Ralph Carter, a bank manager.  
  
Katsumi looked dubious at the man before her. "Now, what would a bank manager be doing at Gus' room?" she asked herself while returning his wallet and stood up. She strode to Gus' room and was shocked.  
  
"Good grief!" She gasped at the unexpected sight. She surveyed the thrashed room. Chairs and table were overturned. The mattress was on the floor. Papers were all over the room this led her to glance down on the folder she has on her hand. She flips the cover and read the first page. Suddenly she felt she was in a middle of something huge and Gus must be linked to it somehow. What IT may be she doesn't know yet. She concentrated on what she was reading. It was a personal history of a child named Daisy Martinez… She flipped to another page. It continued on the vital details of the baby. Katsumi turned the next page and read another baby name! "What's going on?" she said to herself and continued reading. There were all names of the four babies with their relevant documents/ Her brow furrowed in puzzlement as she tried to understand the facts presented by the folder in her keeping. What she noticed while reading the papers was, it all happened 17 yrs ago. She paused and glanced at the room. The Carter fellow was still looking for something and I disturbed him from his search. He must have seen me coming into the building and tried to make sure I didn't pass this floor. She began to piece the events that happened in the room. But she still doesn't understand the connection. All the while the man at the hallway had regained consciousness and was gingerly massaging his neck. He quickly stood up as his mind screamed of a snoop in Gus' room. He took out a stun gun and checked its pulse level. It was fully charge. He went back to the room and saw the woman with her back towards him studying the contents of the folder.  
  
Good, keep your attention on the papers and I'll be finished. Carter thought and moved steadily forward. Readying the stun gun.  
  
Katsumi was so engrossed in her thoughts that she forgot the man on the corridor. I got to find Gus… She hasn't finished her train of thought when she whirled around. Before she could move, she felt an electrical pulse came throughout her body. She immediately lost consciousness. Carter caught the stunned woman just she felt limp in his arms. He laid her on the bed while gathering back the fallen out papers from the folder she was holding. He folded the file and slipped it behind his back and picked the woman in a fireman's hold. He scurried out of the quarters to his car. He laid the woman at the back seat of the car and started to tie her wrists and ankles together. He went to the driver seat, gunned the engine and drove off. 


	7. A Surprise

Chapter Seven: A Surprise  
  
It was well in the afternoon when Julie reached the fork of the road after turning away from the highway. She eased her motor bike on the path that would lead her to a cabin she found two summers ago. She was not a snoop but accidentally watched three boys do their exercises in their karate gi and beautiful painted masks. She was intrigued that day as their grandpa imparted their heritage to his grandsons. She parked her motor bike off the one side decided to walk the rest of the way. She took a deep breath. She had no idea why she really wanted to come here. But since that day of her last visit, it left her a feeling of completeness that she couldn't understand. She felt a part of the cottage and the people she watched during those times. She wagged her head. She still has no explanation why she was here now either. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice she was already near the wooden bridge. She stopped on her tracks as if someone jolted her out from her reverie. Somewhere behind the cottage, there were shouts then they later stopped too.  
  
Couple days ago after the supermarket incident, she knew that they guys whom she briefly met at the parking lot and at the highway were the same guys living here. They looked familiar but she just wasn't certain. Julie swallowed her nervousness; it wasn't a normal thing to do for a girl to go about someone else's house that one doesn't know of but somehow she felt like coming back here. It felt like…home.  
  
She took time in walking and up ahead she saw now the cottage, the bridge, the orchids and the leaning to one side of the cottage were the boys' the bikes.  
  
A low insistent beep sounded through out the cottage that interrupted the boys' training. Their grandpa looked away slightly irritated at the distraction. They were finishing their kicking exercises when the alarm went off. The boys ceased kicking and stood at an attention in front of their grandpa.  
  
"This will do for now." Their grandpa told them. "Were you expecting someone boys'?" His brow going up as he half expected a wise remark from either the three grandsons.  
  
"No, of course not, Grandpa." Rocky answered in a serious tone but has relaxed his posture.  
  
"How about you, Grandpa?" Tumtum directed his question to him as he remembered an adventure long ago that involved Snyder.  
  
"No one." Came the reply, eyeing the little boy with fondness. He went inside with his grandsons in tow. Their grandpa has reached the front door and has gone outside when Rocky gasped. He saw the last person they would expect to come to this place. Beside him was Colt who did a double take while Tumtum bumped into Colt. The youngest Douglas turned to his brother with a quizzical expression on his face.  
  
Mori Shintaro stepped down from the three short steps of his cottage without noticing his grandsons bewildered expressions.  
  
"Hello!" Mori called out in greeting. "Are you lost?" he asked as he walked towards the bridge. He looked over his shoulder and noticed his grandsons weren't following him. How odd, they usually be bounding down the steps without thinking. Perhaps they're learning to be cautious. He thought and turned to look back at the girl standing by the bridge.  
  
Julie's throat went dry from nervousness as she saw the nimble elderly man coming her way. What am I going to say to him? I'm not really …lost. She breathed in and slowly released it. She has to tell him something. Then she made her decision. She resumed walking onto the bridge and met the old man halfway.  
  
"Hello. I'm Julie Davenport," introducing herself. She looked a little puzzled when she saw the startled expression of the elderly man.  
  
"I'm not really lost," she continued. "But thank you for your concern. I was riding in my motorbike and happened to be curious where this road leads." Thumbing behind her for emphasis.  
  
"I see." Mori nodded and has now become curious about the girl, who resembles someone he knows. They talked further.  
  
"Hey, Rock, isn't that Julie?" Colt asked for a confirmation.  
  
"That's her all right!" The boy nodded.  
  
"What she doing here?" asked Tumtum as he eyed their grandfather and Julie talking on the bridge.  
  
"We're about to find out." Rocky announced when their grandfather and Julie began walking towards the cottage.  
  
"My grandsons have told me about what you have done at the parking lot two days ago." Mori started.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have put everyone in danger but the boys' mother needed help. Besides, I saw Tumtum threw the ball and I knew they also had a plan." She explained.  
  
Mori sighed inwardly. His grandsons have always demonstrated that they could handle tensed situations as a team and are resourceful in times of need but his concern like any grandparent was always their safety when they face these adventures head on.  
  
" Come on," Rocky urged his brothers to follow him outside and meet Julie. "Hi Julie!" Rocky greeted as he met them  
  
"Hello, Rocky…" she smiled and turning to the other brothers. " Colt and Tumtum."  
  
"Julie, we're surprised to see you here." Colt remarked in bewilderment.  
  
"Yeah, what brought you out here? Tumtum piped up.  
  
"Well, I was curious what I would find at the end of the road and never expected to see a nice cottage and beautiful orchids." Her gaze momentarily fell on the flowers. She also knew she partly told them the truth.  
  
"Thank you." Mori said. "Would you like to come in and have some orange juice with us." He invited her in as he herded the young girl into the cottage. Julie accepted the invitation without protest since she was indeed feeling thirsty and she was still curious of the feeling she was having. Following the boys inside with the grandfather bringing up the rear, they directly went to the kitchen. Rocky gestured for a seat to Julie in the dining area. He prepared two glasses down on the table while Tumtum took out a plateful of chicken sandwiches. He took a seat beside Julie. Colt handed other glasses while their grandpa brought a pitcher full of orange juice. As they all sat down Julie asked after noting the boys' uniform. "Were they training? Because I heard shouts coming from the back of the cottage." She added while taking a sip from her glass.  
  
"Yeah, we were." Tumtum butted in immediately. "By the way, are you a ninja yourself?"  
  
"Yes, " She replied looking down at her fingers and was slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Hey, hey it's okay." Rocky tried to make her feel at ease. He didn't think she wasn't bragging at them at all.  
  
"Then it's really true." Colt wanted to be sure.  
  
"Yup." Answered Julie, as she looked back at the brothers', her cheeks were still flushed.  
  
"That's cool!" Colt was excited. "Who taught you?" continued his grilling season.  
  
"Katsumi. She's a close family friend and has taught me when I was four years old, I think." She shrugged.  
  
"Wow!" Colt and Tumtum exclaimed in unison.  
  
"That's quite a long time." Rocky commented.  
  
"Then you must be really good." Tumtum said, his voice filled with admiration.  
  
"I would like to think I am but just like you I'm still training." Julie said humbly.  
  
"Guys, I have a great idea…" Colt started, his eyes sparkling with excitement.  
  
"Julie, why don't you join us in our training…" He stopped as he looked at his grandfather who seemed to have kept quiet for so long.  
  
"Colt, are your trying to be a show off again?" Rocky asked in a slight reprimanding tone.  
  
The middle brother turned to him. "No." he shook his head but was offended by the remark.  
  
"That was nice to invite me to train with you but I have to decline." Julie began. "It wouldn't be right. But it would it great if I can visit once in a while and watch you train." She said amending Colt's plan. She hopes the boys' grandpa will permit it.  
  
The four kids all turned to the elderly man who was standing near the kitchen sink. He had been observing the interaction a while ago and now, a decision have to be made it seems. Mori noticed the girl was earnest and had that quiet dignity in her that reminded him of his own daughter, Jessica when she was in her age. Wait a minute. He thought. Mori blinked again.  
  
"Grandpa?" Tumtum asked when he didn't speak.  
  
Mori shook himself as if he was convincing his own that it was impossible where someone not related to the family would resemble his daughter.  
  
"Julie can visit and watch you train, on one condition, that you'll do your exercises, properly." Wagging his forefinger at his sometimes-notorious grandsons.  
  
The three boys laughed and enjoyed keeping Julie in their company. An hour later Julie prepared to leave. It was early dusk.  
  
"Maybe you should stay?" Colt was concern. It was getting dark pretty fast as he looked out from the window.  
  
"Oh, no.no." Julie hastily replied. "I'm expected back home and I'm going to be in hot water if I don't go home tonight."  
  
"I'll drive you Julie." Mori offered.  
  
"Thanks but it's not necessary." Turning to their grandfather. " I have to get my bike anyway." She was moving towards the door.  
  
"Well, let us accompany you back to where you parked your motorbike." Rocky said. Like his brother, Colt, he also didn't like the idea of her going alone in the dark.  
  
Julie smiled. "Sure." With that, she thanked the boys' grandfather for his hospitality and letting her come by in the future to his cottage.  
  
The three brothers and Julie walked out of the cottage and went to where they placed their bikes.  
  
"Julie, you can use my bike." Rocky offered.  
  
"Thanks," Julie replied and together with the brothers wheeled the bikes past the bridge. Rocky in the meantime took Colt's bike as his brother stood on the bike's wheel bars. Tumtum rode in his own bike.  
  
Inside the cottage, Mori watched the kids rode beyond his sight.  
  
"You know, its still would be great if you can join us." Tumtum remarked who was biking beside Julie.  
  
"Yeah, it would be a nice change." Colt agreeing. "We like to invite Miyo too," coughing a little as Tumtum snickered.  
  
"Colt!" Rocky called out.  
  
"What!" he said so innocently. From what she could understand from the banter, the other two were teasing Rocky. This greatly interested her. She listened to Colt's story.  
  
He continued. " I doubt Miyo will find the exercises daunting. We should know, we saw her creamed the bad guys back in Japan." He reminisced.  
  
"Who's Miyo?" she wanted to know.  
  
"She's a Japanese girl who won the Ninja Tournament a year ago." Colt answered.  
  
"Wow, I would love to meet her." Julie remarked.  
  
"I'm sure you two would hit it off quite well." Colt replied.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yeah, she's a great girl." Letting a series of guffaws. Colt just couldn't help remarking. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as he grips his brother's shoulder a little tighter when Rocky made zigzag runs with the bike.  
  
"Aren't we touchy today." Colt stated when Rocky came to a full stop. He knew it was a little warning.  
  
"Well, there's my motor bike." Announced Julie as she stopped besides it. She got on, strapped on her helmet and waved good bye to the boys. Soon she was out of their sight. The boys returned to the cottage and prepared for bed.  
  
Julie arrived at the estate and noiselessly slipped into the house. "Hi, Martina." She greeted and took a sliced potato at the same time. The middle- aged woman jumped plus several others in the kitchen.  
  
"Julie," she slightly admonished the girl while putting a hand on her chest. "Don't ever do that. You almost gave me a heart attack." Mrs. Brown told her off.  
  
"Sorry," she sheepishly looked around the room and took out a plate and had some dinner. The rest of the staff, who had finished their dinner, was now tidying the kitchen.  
  
"Where have you been this time?" Tina McGovern, another maid asked.  
  
"I've been out." She passively told her and stuffed her mouth with food. She was hungry and didn't want to go into details. Besides there were few people from the house staff she can trust. Which brought her to ask. "Where's Katsumi?" while half downing an orange juice. Just then a 'new' guy came into the kitchen. Everyone went about his or her own business. Julie noted the change. The 'new' chauffeur took a beer from the refrigerator and went out of the kitchen. Sighing in collective relief, the house staff relaxed and continued milling around the room doing some little things before they all retire back to their respective living quarters.  
  
"What's going on?" Julie asked in a hushed tone as Mrs. Brown set another bowl of salad in front of the girl.  
  
" I don't know Julie." The other woman shook her head and tried to move away but Julie held her back.  
  
"What is it?" she insisted.  
  
Mrs. Brown sighed and began to speak. "This morning when Elliot and Leo were over the staff housing trimming the hedges, a blue sedan came and parked outside the building, driven by that new guy," Nodding her head to the direction of the door while taking a seat across from Julie.  
  
"I later found out he's the new chauffeur." Surprise etched in her voice.  
  
" I think he's name's Yuri…something. I can't pronounce his last name. It was too foreign sounding to me. Anyway, they said four men came out from the car and headed inside. A few minutes later, they saw two men dragging Gus to the sedan and they drove away." Mrs. Brown ended her story.  
  
Julie's brow furrowed as she digested the information. "Didn't anyone try helping Gus?" she asked as she took another bite of her food.  
  
"Leo tried but those other two men walking from behind the first two, flashed their guns and it prevented Leo from doing anything." She answered.  
  
"Did you tell this to my father?" asked Julie.  
  
"Yes, we did at lunch and he told us that he was disappointed with Gus. He said he was caught stealing very important papers in the study. The security camera was activated the moment the safe was touched. So, your father called the police. Though I'm surprised they weren't in uniforms." Mrs. Brown lastly commented.  
  
"Elliot told your father just that and Mr. Davenport told him that they were plainclothes men he hired.  
  
"I also don't know where Katsumi is. No one has seen her since this morning either." Mrs. Brown said and finally stood up. 


	8. Cat and Mouse

Chapter Eight: Cat and Mouse  
  
Gus reached downtown and for the past hour he had been trying to loose his tail. Nighttime has fallen over the town as he glanced again at the side view mirror of the pick-up truck he 'borrowed'. He told himself for the umpteenth time. The brown colored pick-up truck has been following him and took another turn and glanced at the rearview mirror, the truck wasn't following him now. He drove to couple more streets before stopping in front a laundry mat. He alighted from the vehicle and went across the street. There was a phone booth and he immediately tabbed the numbers he needed to call. Despite the seeming difficulty of hiding the binds from onlookers, he managed to place a call and waited to be patch through the concerned party on the end of the line. Placing the hand set properly to his ear, he felt something else was inside his shirt pocket. He groped for it with his fingers and finally caught it between his forefinger and thumb. It was small box-like instrument that had a steady light blinking on its front face.  
  
"A trace!" he muttered under his breath and dropped the bug to the ground and stomped it with his heel. A satisfying crunch was heard. He glanced up and down the street looking for that brown pick-up truck. There was a click in the phone line and a voice came a second later. "Sorry for not responding quickly," a male voice said on the other line.  
  
"Sam, its Gus. Davenport had me holed for almost a day. He changed his security lay out of his study." Gus reported.  
  
"Are you all right?" Sam Douglas asked in concern with his friend.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I've managed to escape from the warehouse and I'm in downtown, though I'm not out in the woods yet." He breathed.  
  
"We'll picked you up…" Sam told him but he was cut short.  
  
"No, Sam, there's no time. I also have found some files from Davenport's safe indicating he's connected with the baby marketing operations. One of it, probably." Gus said.  
  
"We'll add that to the other charges when we get him tonight at midnight." Sam told him assuredly.  
  
"Sam, about the meeting place," he rushed off with the information. " They'll be at Delago's warehouse instead."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sam wasn't about to pull out the operation and relocate almost a dozen men to a new location unless Gus was correct with his gathered data.  
  
"I'm not thinking it as a suggestion, Sam. I believe that's his new meeting place all right." Gus answered him.  
  
"But how did he know the previous set up was covered?" Sam wondered out loud. Gus was about to reply when Sam remarked.  
  
"No, don't answer that. He must have some ears here as well."  
  
"Who could it be?" Gus asked.  
  
"I don't know. But we'll fish him out. I'll let Greene know about it. Gus, you told me about the baby marketing files. Any names?" Sam was interested to know.  
  
"Bill Hicks, is indeed his connection and Davenport has still the babies' files with him. By the way, remember Julie Davenport, his adopted child?" Gus waited for a response.  
  
"Yes, what about her?"  
  
"Well, it seems that Julie was a product of that scam, unfortunately." He voice was quiet. He had grown to love Julie and hated the idea that she was caught in the crossfire of this sordid business. He vowed that he'd help find her true parents.  
  
"There were other baby files but I can only remember four names." He added.  
  
"Where you able to get Julie's real name?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes." Gus paused as he tried to recall the name. "Her real name was Janine Douglas. Maybe we can track her parents down or her surviving relatives." Gus suggested but stopped when he noticed that there was only empty air at the other end of the line.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
Sam Douglas felt numbed that he almost dropped the phone in his hand. He sank on the chair and closed his eyes. He opened them again and looked at the handset, dazed from hearing his lost daughter's name. Outside the room, Sam saw the other agents preparing for tonight's operation, unaware of what just happened to him.  
  
"Sam?" a voice called from behind him. "You, okay." Greene said as he approached his now seated friend and was close enough to hear the insistent voice on the phone.  
  
"Are you going to answer that?" Greene asked pointing at the handset that Sam was holding.  
  
FBI agent Sam Douglas blinked and he felt his breath went a little ragged. He tried to keep his emotions in check. Agent's Greene's face seemed to loom in front of him.  
  
"We might have some change of plans." He faintly said. Greene looked at him and glanced at the phone.  
  
"Sam, are you still there?" Gus frantically asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here." He blinked again. " Gus," he began. "Did I hear you right? Did you just say Janine Douglas?" Sam clarified.  
  
Agent Greene's brows went up in surprise as he hears the name. He was curious and waited for Sam to end his conversation with the other man.  
  
"That's right, Sam." Confirmed Gus. "I was shocked. I loved Julie like a niece and never have thought, she was taken away from a family she rightly belongs too." The man added and then he became puzzled. "Why, Sam? Have you come across a Janine Douglas before?"  
  
"Gus," Sam slowly said, holding his breath. "Janine's my long lost daughter. She was taken from the hospital at three days after she was born. We haven't found any traces of her being alive till now." He expelled his breath slowly as he let the words sink in. Now, it was Gus who went silent. Minutes passed and finally he spoke up.  
  
"I'll go back to the main house and get her out. Probably tell her an excuse, so you can finish this with Davenport." Gus suggested.  
  
Sam agreed to the plan. It would be best to get her to safety before things get too ugly. Soon a million things erupted in his mind. His thoughts were crowding each other. He couldn't believed the girl he had met two days ago was/is his daughter Janine! He took a deep breath. It would not do him any good if he were getting emotional. He has a job to do and now is a crucial time to get going.  
  
"After all this time," Sam's voice was low. "I'll make him see to it that he'll pay for the pain and sufferings he had caused to the families he had robbed babies from." He said with a taint of anger in his tone. The buried anger and frustration he had kept inside, revived.  
  
Sam glanced at his friend Greene who grasped his shoulders. "We'd better talk." Greene quietly said and moved away. Sam acknowledged by giving him a nod.  
  
"He'll get his due, Sam." Gus remarked hoping to calm his friend.  
  
Sam breathed deeply and looked at his wristwatch. "We can pull this change of location. We still have four hours before midnight." Sam told him.  
  
"Okay, later then."  
  
"Wait, Gus. Do you think you can get hold of those files?" asked Sam. He wanted to see the files himself.  
  
"I'll see what I can do, Sam." There was uncertainty in his voice, which Sam noted. He knew that without the files, the FBI wont be able to pin the baby marketing operation on Davenport and Julie with the rest of those four names will not be reunited any time sooner to their proper families.  
  
******  
  
"Well? Where did he go?" Ellis demanded as he turned to his partner, Thornton who was behind the wheel. They were aimlessly driving around town, as Ellis put it and it was making Ellis dizzy.  
  
"Quite, whining and pay attention to the monitor." Thornton grumbled and pointed at the instrument on the dashboard.  
  
"He's not on the monitor, Henry." Ellis pointed out to him and glanced at the junction ahead. "I knew it was a bad idea hung back when we should have been closing the gap between him and us."  
  
"Hey! I didn't hear you telling me a thing back then." Thornton barked. He slowed the truck and along with his partner, they searched for the truck or Gus himself on the streets. They turned into another street and another intersection when they saw him crossing the street away from the phone booths.  
  
Henry laughed. " Now, we got you." He gunned the engine and the truck lurched forward with the sudden burst of energy from its engine. The vehicle gobbled up the remaining meters in seconds and with a screeching halt despite throwing its occupants forward, they immediately regained their bearings and ran towards Gus.  
  
Gus turned to his right when he heard a screeching sound of brakes squealing from a sudden stop. He couldn't clearly see who were inside the truck but he had a bad feeling about the approaching men. It was Davenport's men after they stepped out from the glare of the lights. He jumped into the truck but decided to against using the vehicle because he was wedged close by to other vehicles He saw from the rearview mirror. He opened the passenger door just when one of Davenport's men reached the door and was trying to open it. With a hard push, the other man fell to the ground, the wind taken away from him when he hit the ground. Gus jumped out of the truck and headed to one of the alleys. Henry looked down at his companion. He was clearly annoyed.  
  
"Come on!" He urged Ellis to his feet by grabbing him by the arm. Soon the two ran after Gus.  
  
The chase let them to a lot of alleyways. Gus tried his best to out ran them and out-figure them too. He threw trashcans, crates, boxes or whatever anything he could throw at their path. But the men still came after him.  
  
Gus began to feel the tightening of his chest. He knew the pain was either the result of the beating he endured or it came from the strain of running for so long. His breathing came in short gaps. He better think of something fast. I don't think Davenport will give me another chance to escape. He said to himself.  
  
He grimaces when his left leg started to cramp. His eyes frantically darted from side to side, searching for a hiding place, there were now suitable places for cover. He rounded up a corner and pushed his legs even further. He zigzagged it the crowd hoping it would confuse his pursuers. After a full five-minute maneuver, he quickly ducks inside a boutique store. Gus panted as he tried to catch his breath. He later noticed a startled lady looking at him. He glanced around the boutique, there were no one else. He started to walk towards her but stopped.  
  
"Wait," Gus said still heaving. He raised his bound hands in the air. The manner made the woman moved back another step.  
  
"Please, I'm not going to harm you. I need only your help." Heaving another breath. His gaze strayed back to the front of the boutique. Davenport's man just went inside the store that was sitting across from where he is. If they're thinking of going through from one store to another, he's in trouble. He went to the entrance and saw the second guy just coming out of the store before this one. He quickly turned away from the window and saw the lady wasn't by the counter anymore. Oh…oh…oh…  
  
He dashed here and there, looking for a place to hide. He ducked just when the door chimes jangle that a 'customer' came in. Gus began to crawl on the floor still hoping to find a place to hide. Where…Where? His mind repeatedly asked. The path to the dressing rooms was too obvious from where Davenport's man was standing. He momentarily stopped as he listened at the angry outbursts from the fellow. He found himself looking up at group of mannequins.  
  
If you think you can't hide sometimes the place to hide is in the open. Julie once told him that. When she was only ten years old.  
  
Suddenly it hit him, the mannequins. Quickly, he took a pair of dark shades from a nearby display. He used a gel that was lying in another display near the mannequins and slicked his hair back. He found it extremely difficult with the binds on. Lastly, he wore a mannequin's cap and struck a pose at the business section of the store.  
  
A few minutes ago, Ellis came barging into the boutique store when some guy he was positive that it was Gus looking out from the glass door. Now, that he was inside, no one seems to be tending it. It looked suspicious.  
  
"HEY! ANYBODY HOME?" he smirked at his own joke while making his inspection.  
  
From her hiding place by the fitting room, the woman drew back the heavy curtain and was in time to see the first man slicking his hair with a gel tube and posed as one of the mannequins in the display. She had just finished a call to the police when another guy abruptly came to her store, shouting and banging the counter. Summoning all her nerves to calm down, she straightened her dress and calmly walked out from the fitting room carrying clothes. The man gave a cold stare and suspiciously glances at the fitting rooms.  
  
"Can I help you?" the woman asked in a most unaffected tone when she reached him and placed the clothes to a nearby basket. She forced herself not to glance at the direction of the mannequins.  
  
"Took a long time for you come out, lady. Is that how you treat your customers? You want them to wait for you." Ellis remarked in a gruff manner.  
  
The woman raised her brow and disdainfully looked at him. "Not to most customers, no." She replied in a solid tone and looked straight at him.  
  
The man moved away from the counter and was going towards the fitting rooms and began inspecting them.  
  
"I'm sorry but what business do you have with this boutique that you think you own this place and walk in here whenever it pleases you." Came the biting tirade from the woman. "Leave this store now!" She demanded and pressed the re-dial button but a sharp stabbing pain shot on head as she fell to the floor trying to reach for her mobile phone that slipped out from her hand. She felt her forehead and noticed tenderness on the area when her finger touched it.  
  
"The way I see it, lady." The man began. "You're hiding the guy I'm looking inside your store." Roughing her up as he grabs her by the arms and making her stand up.  
  
"What guy? What are you talking about? Let go of me!" She glared at him. Ellis didn't listen and continued. "When my friend comes in here, we'll find him." He bets.  
  
The woman squirmed in his grip and was in time to see the man posing as a mannequin moved.  
  
"No!" She screamed. It was more of a warning for the guy on the mannequin display stands than for her. She squirmed again. "Keep your slimy hands to yourself, you brute!" Then drove her heel so hard on the man's instep.  
  
"Yaw!" the man exclaimed as he shoves her hard the floor. She quickly crawled out of the way at the same time the bells jangled again. The man straightened up thinking it was his partner Thornton who has arrived and was joining him.  
  
"Thornton, glad of you to join me, he's here." Ellis reported and spun to face two barrels of the guns at him.  
  
  
  
"Freeze, LAPD." The police officer ordered. Beside him was a woman who made an assessment of the room through the quick movements of her eyes.  
  
The store woman breath a sigh of relief but remained on the floor and waited.  
  
"We can do this quietly without anyone getting hurt." The uniformed officer said.  
  
Ellis gulped as he watched the two officers came for him and since he was still wincing in pain, he was completely overcome by the big officer. Couple of clicks sounded as he was handcuffed and escorted back to the waiting squad car parked outside the front store.  
  
"It's all right, now. Ma'am." The police officer was looking around for her. The woman stood up from her hiding place where the officer came to her.  
  
"Thank goodness. It's all over." Breathing out a relief and straightened out her blouse and skirt. The two walked away from the racks.  
  
"I'll be needing your statement, Ma'am." She reached out for a small notebook and studied the woman relating to her a bad experience. After telling her statement, the woman whom later identified as Pricilla Kerns said goodbye to the two officers after thanking them.  
  
Pricilla heaved another breath while locking the front entrance of the boutique store and placed the inverted CLOSE sign on the door. She drew the curtains of the store and switched on several lights inside the store. She was curiously looking at the new mannequin by the business suit area. Looking directly at the 'new' mannequin she said. "You can stop impersonating a mannequin now. They're gone. No one's in the store except us." And waited.  
  
Then his eyes moved as his body relaxed. He gingerly picks his way down from the display and looking embarrassed at the woman. He returned the cap to her.  
  
"Sorry about this. But it was the only thing I could think off at that time." Gus told the woman.  
  
Stifling a laugh, the woman remarked. "I can tell you make a very convincing mannequin."  
  
Gus face reddened as he smiled. Despite the funny circumstances, he suddenly went serious.  
  
"I have to go now." He said as he moved away. "Thank you, for playing along and not turning me over to the police."  
  
The woman nodded. " Be careful and… I just may have for those binds." She said and left the room. A few minutes later she emerged from the fitting room bringing with her a Swiss Army Knife. With the help of the store- lady, the piece of rope that bound his wrists was cut.  
  
Massaging his wrists, Gus thanked the lady and began looking for the exit door.  
  
"You can use the back door." She pointed at the exit way.  
  
The man left heading back to where he left the pickup truck. He reached the vehicle and started the engine. He checked both ways of the street and drove to the direction of Ridgemont. 


	9. On to Delago Warehouse

Chapter Nine: On to Delago Warehouse  
  
Ralph Carter massaged his neck again as the annoying pain struck for the third time. He had already cleared the town limits when he reached down for the car phone and dialed a number. After a while, a male voice on the other end answered.  
  
"Davenport, here." The voice acknowledged.  
  
"Boss, I got the other files he left behind and also," glancing at the rearview mirror showing the limp form of Katsumi on the back seat.  
  
"I have Katsumi. She found me thrashing Gus' room." The henchman reported.  
  
There was silence before Davenport spoke up. " Where are you?"  
  
"I'm heading to our warehouse." Carter answered.  
  
"No. Don't go there. Instead head for Delago's warehouse. Wait for us at the south side of the establishment." Instructed Davenport.  
  
"Yes, sir." Carter obeyed.  
  
"What about my daughter?" asked Davenport.  
  
"Bruce told me that she hasn't been anywhere in the property, sir." Answered Carter.  
  
"Good. Keep it that way. I don't want anymore loose ends. Is Bruce still at the main house?"  
  
"I think so. When I left, his car was still there." Carter told the other man on the line.  
  
"Okay, then. Keep Katsumi tied up, so we can properly prepare our merchandize." With that Davenport ended the conversation and began dialing the number to one of his cohorts.  
  
Bruce Sawyer's mobile phone beeped. He took it out from his pocket and tabbed the button to answer the call.  
  
"Bruce, I want you to go the second floor and get all the adoption papers out of the safe then meet me at Delago's. I just know some people would like to know more about that operation." Davenport commented and began feeding him the numbers to all three safes, which Bruce noted in his small notebook. He also told Bruce to get the folders found on his desk.  
  
"Okay, sir. I'll get right on it." He answered as he closes his notebook. He stood up and placed his phone back in his shirt pocket. He returned the magazine he was reading to its rack and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Julie had left the living room to go upstairs to her room when she heard the closing of a door across the foyer followed by footsteps. She immediately ducks behind a pillar and peers out who just came out of the kitchen.  
  
Bruce looks around the huge foyer. Satisfied that he was the only one in the big house, he continued heading for the stairs. The man walked as if he was taking his time Julie observed and saw him entering her father's study. This puzzled Julie.  
  
"Something's weird going on." She muttered under breath and stealthily went upstairs to investigate. She paused by the doorway and looked in. She pushed the door more and she could see the man knelt on the floor and pressing series of numbers on a safe. She heard a click as the man pocketed his notebook and began stuffing the box beside him with files. After several minutes, he moved towards the Davenport's desk and began shifting through the folders found there.  
  
Outside the main house, the lawn lights illuminated the Davenport property as Yuri took the limo inside the big garage. The car phone rang as he shut the engine off. He answered it.  
  
"This is Yuri," the man answered in a crisp foreign accent.  
  
"Yuri, wait for Bruce and head for Delago's. Meet us at the south side. " Davenport instructed.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Davenport. Will you still be needing the limo, tonight?" He asked.  
  
"No." Came the curt reply and the conversation ended.  
  
Yuri shot a look of mild surprise at the phone and replaces it back to its base. He got out and closed the car door. He strode to the key rack and replaced the keys of the limo with another set of keys for another car. This time he chose the keys of the sedan and primed the engine. He drove to the entrance of the main house and alighted from the vehicle. Yuri went inside the house to look for Bruce.  
  
Julie turned her head towards the new sound, downstairs. She heard the faint jangle of the doorknob and knew someone was coming. She quickly went inside her bedroom as she heard the man calling some other man's name.  
  
Yuri walked into the middle of the foyer and stopped. He called out once again. "Bruce?"  
  
"Upstairs. In Davenport's study." Came the reply. With his athletic built he was inside the room in no time.  
  
After waiting several minutes, Julie opened her door and listened. The other man has already gone inside the room so she resumed her position by the doorway and listened to what was going on inside the study room.  
  
"Could you get that box," Bruce pointed at a box sitting on the desk. "And placed it over here."  
  
"Mr. Davenport called," Yuri began as he went to get the box. "We are to head for Delago's." He set the box down beside Bruce.  
  
Julie took a chance and looked inside. She couldn't see them since the door was blocking the part of the room where they are now in. So instead she contented herself in listening to the telltale conversation from these men.  
  
"What are these files for?" asked Yuri.  
  
"These are adoption papers. Mr. Davenport wants them out of the house. I guess his closing the illegal baby marketing or passing it to someone. From what I understand in our last conversation, he mentioned that there's someone tonight who might be interested with the operation." Bruce nonchalantly said as he emptied the safe behind the painting.  
  
Julie's eyes went wide as she heard the information. She couldn't believe that her father was part of this baby scam. She began moving away from her father's door and went to her own room. She sank on the bed as her legs gave way from support. She wanted to know more but how could she get the files away from the men. Knowing from what Katsumi, Gus and the other house staff told her about her father's 'security people'; no one should get entangled with them. I just have to be careful then. She thought and immediately sat up when she heard footsteps outside that were quickly fading away.  
  
She went towards the door and slightly opens it to a crack. She saw the two men carrying a box and was moving downstairs. She closes her door again and changes into her biking gear. She dons a jacket and goes out her room. By now, the thugs were outside of the house. Julie dashed down the corridor connecting to a service stairway that led to the kitchen. She paused by the phone book situated on the counter and was having second thoughts of calling someone. The first name that popped in her mind was the Douglas'. She frowned when she found out there were more or less a dozen Douglas in the phone book. Unfortunately, she doesn't have the time to call all night. Something told her to get moving and follow the men. She resolved in thinking of a plan along the way. She was about to leave when two of their maids came into the kitchen.  
  
"You're leaving, Julie?" a quizzical look came on McGovern's little white face.  
  
"Yup," the hasty reply came as she waved good bye to them and she was out of the kitchen.  
  
Quickly, Julie got into her motor bike and scooted off the driveway. She pressed hard on the gas and she was in time to see the car passing the estates' gates. Julie sped out of the automated gates and started following the car on its journey to somewhere.  
  
On the road to Ridgemont, Gus made a right, just in time to spot ahead of him, a car coming from the opposite lane. Inside of the blue sedan was Bruce Sawyer. Beside him, driving the vehicle was a foreign looking guy whom he doesn't recognize. He didn't spare any more thought of it and just hope Bruce hasn't seen him or he'll be in trouble. He continued driving towards the estate and failed to see a girl in a motor bike, three cars a way from the blue sedan.  
  
Elsewhere, Ralph Carter turned into a dirt road when Katsumi began regaining consciousness.  
  
"Ooh," Katsumi groaned as the car lurched forward from the ruts on the road.  
  
Carter glanced at the rearview mirror and remarked. "I see you're getting your senses back, huh."  
  
She groaned again when a deep rut made her hit the back of her aching head.  
  
"Headache?" He smirked. "That's what you get when you stick your nose on businesses that doesn't concern you." He gruffly said.  
  
Katsumi closed her eyes as the throbbing went up a notch. She eased herself on the seat to prevent unnecessary bumps that would aggravate her head. She was able to listen what Ralph was saying though she doesn't understand the 'businesses' he was referring to. She squirmed in her seat as she tested her binds that tied her wrists and ankles. She found them not tightly made. All she had to do was wait for the right time.  
  
"What's going on and where are you taking me?" She demanded.  
  
Carter huffed. "What's going on, honey, is that you've stumbled into one big operation that will go without a hitch and it will remain that way. As to where…" he glanced again at the rearview mirror. "I'm going to take you to Delago's warehouse. It's out of the way and now one will miss you." He said, darkly.  
  
"Mr. Davenport will hear what you're doing, Carter and he will be displeased." Katsumi said.  
  
Carter laughed that sent chills to Katsumi's spine. Her bluff didn't work. She already had a sinking feeling about Davenport's integrity.  
  
"I think you shouldn't let your hopes up for Mr. Davenport. Let's just say, he arranged this." He told her and finally the car stopped. He cut the engine and reached out to the dashboard to get the map. "Here we are." He announced.  
  
Katsumi sighed inwardly. This was what she was afraid of. It was time to devise the plan.  
  
Gus stopped in front of the Davenport's main entrance of the house and noted the silence prevailing inside the mansion. There were few lights left on as he continued walking through the interiors of the house. He went upstairs for Julie's room. He knocked on the door. When there was no answer he called her name and tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. He scanned the room for signs of struggle; there was nothing amiss. He went out. The door to Davenport's study was also unlocked and to his dismay, the three safes were cleaned out of its contents. Stunned at the developments. He frantically took a chance and searched Davenport's computer hard drive for files about the baby marketing operation and other black handed operations the man was managing. After a tense half an hour of searching his database, Gus found some files that were pertinent with the FEDS investigation. Unfortunately, he could not study the files any longer as he knew anyone could walk into the room and question him. He was aware that the time is ticking fast. He grabs a bag found at the end of the room and stuffs the disks containing copied files from Davenport's computer. After finishing his work, Gus came downstairs and strode into the kitchen hoping to find Julie's whereabouts.  
  
"Gus!" exclaimed Mrs. Brown when she saw the man walking into the kitchen.  
  
Tina McGovern looked up from sipping her tea.  
  
"Where have you been? Asked Mrs. Brown as she prepared another cup for Gus.  
  
"Mrs. Brown, No," wagging his head. "Please don't bother. I'm not going to stay that long." Gus remarked when he saw her fetching a mug from the cupboard.  
  
"Are you sure? You looked like you need it." And handed the mug filled with soothing tea drink to Gus. The man finally conceded and gratefully took the mug. The two maids waited for Gus to finish his drink.  
  
"Do you know where Julie is? Is she staying with one of her friends? Asked Gus as he sat down and took a short breather.  
  
"She only told me, she's going out and left just 45 minutes ago." Tina answered while glancing at the wall clock. Just then, the kitchen phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Tina offered and listened to the person on the other line. After a while she got off the phone with a small frown on her face.  
  
" James called," she started as she turned to Gus. " He came by your room to return the album you lent him and found it to be thrashed. He also said he hasn't seen Katsumi since this morning. Should we call the police?" she asked concerned.  
  
"No, not yet." Gus told them after thinking for a while. " What will we say to them? Someone broke into my room?" He shook his head although it wasn't far from the truth, Gus thought. "We'll just wait for Katsumi. I'm sure there's perfectly good explanation why she's be out all day long." He reasoned and rose to take his leave. "As for my room, I'm quite a slob." He confessed in a embarrassing tone.  
  
"Gus what happened with you and Mr. Davenport?" Mrs. Brown suddenly asked.  
  
The man stopped mid-step but continued making his way out. "It was only a misunderstanding, Mrs. Brown. No cause for alarm." He assured her and hastens his steps. He knew he was lying through his teeth but it was the only excuse he could think of to protect his purpose there at the estate. Knowing that there was a connection between Katsumi and Julie's disappearance, he headed for the pickup truck and left the estate. 


	10. A Sliver of a Connection

Chapter 10: A Sliver of A Connection  
  
It was the second hour that the wall clock pinged. Agents Douglas and Greene had their small talk an hour ago in which Douglas disclosed a family loss to him. It was painful Greene thought. But as he sat and listened to his friend, he also noted changes coming from Sam. There was frustration, hurt then a small flickering hope given by the knowledge he recently acquired that the girl named Julie Davenport could be Janine Douglas, his missing daughter. Sam Douglas prayed that it would be true although he tried not to get his hopes up. Until he can speak to Gus and personally see the files, Janine was still missing. When their conversation wrapped, Greene spoke and it was the same question that was bothering Sam a while ago.  
  
"Are you going to tell Jessica?" asked Agent Greene.  
  
Sam heavily sighed as he thought of it. He doesn't know if it would be the right move to make.  
  
" I don't know, Ben." Sam quietly said and looked lost in the conference room. He stood from sitting on the edge of the table and moved this time to gaze at one of their long floor-to-ceiling window of the federal building. A haze blurred the lights of passing cars on the highway below.  
  
"She has the right know." Ben remarked.  
  
"I agree, Ben. But until I can ascertain the veracity of those files I won't tell her just now." Sam decided.  
  
"Okay." Ben pausing. "Are you ready to start the operation?" his friend asked. He was worried that Sam might not be up to it and be distracted during their assignment.  
  
"Yes and we'd better brief the team." Sam told him while glancing down at his wristwatch to take note of the time. It was already seven o'clock in the evening. Both men strode to the briefing room that was next door. As they came in, all the other agents have assembled and waited for them to take positions on front. Sam kept his mind focused on the job at hand. For the next half-hour, the latest reports and information were disseminated and the FBI agents left the building. A succession of cars rolled out of from the underground parking lot and joined the regular stream of the rush hour traffic on the highway. Along the way, Sam's mobile phone rang.  
  
"Sam, this is Brooke," a male voice reported in. "We spotted our first visitor, its waiting at the south side entrance of the warehouse.  
  
"Okay, thanks. Keep me posted." Sam said.  
  
Henry Thornton parked two blocks away from the police station as he saw his partner being herded into the police station. He got out from his vehicle and went to a payphone where he dialed Davenport's number.  
  
Inside a very plush limousine, Davenport's mobile phone rang.  
  
"Davenport," he said.  
  
"Sir, Its Henry. Ellis got himself arrested after assaulting a female store owner".  
  
Davenport expelled an angry breath. "That moron!" He exclaimed and quickly lowered his voice when he saw the puzzled looks of his buyers. "He'll have to stay there overnight until our business deals are over."  
  
"Yes, sir." Thornton answered.  
  
"Thornton, meet the others at the south side of Delago Warehouse. Carter's already there and I want both of you to make sure Katsumi doesn't bother us. Sawyer and Yuri are on the way too."  
  
"Okay, sir." Henry said and replaced the receiver of the car phone to its base. He slowed down while passing the police station by and soon drove of.  
  
Somewhere in another part of the town, Davenport made another call this time for Riley who was already in Delago Warehouse.  
  
"Riley, here." The man answered.  
  
"How are the merchandises?" asked Davenport.  
  
"The merchandises are prep, sir." Looking at the covered priceless paintings on the stage. Ten chairs arranged side by side stood opposite the stage.  
  
"Good. We'll be there in 15 minutes. Carter is already there while Sawyer and Yuri are on the way." Davenport told him.  
  
"Yes, sir. Carter just called me a while go." Answered Riley and with that Davenport curtly ended their phone conversation.  
  
A minute hasn't elapsed when Bruce called Davenport. "Yes?" the man acknowledged.  
  
"Mr. Davenport, we have the files taken from your study room and we're en route to the warehouse." Sawyer reported.  
  
"Good. I'll deal with that loop hole when our prime agenda is finished." Davenport said as he still lowered his voice since he didn't want the buyers to hear the conversation, in case they get fidgety and bail out of the arrangements. He had just close the flap of his mobile phone when it beeped again.  
  
Shrugging and looking bushed, he pressed the received call button and spoke to the person on the other line.  
  
"Sir, Eastman here. We are now leaving China town and on our way to the warehouse." Eastman informed his boss while he glanced at the Chinese buyers. Eastman was riding at one of the Chinese businessman's limousine.  
  
"Good, proceed as we planned." Davenport remarked and closed his phone. He leaned back feeling a little relax. He was thinking that since Cameron didn't call, the FEDS didn't know that they were stalking the wrong warehouse. The last laugh was on him after all.  
  
As Eastman's conversation ended, he began relaying the instructions to the Chinese buyers. They soon gave their approval.  
  
Julie pressed harder on the gas pedal of the motor scooter that it shot forward for several more feet. She knew, that soon the two cars in front of her would veer of to their respective exits and she would be left alone tailing the car occupied by the two men who left the mansion. The moment she had thought of it, the second car turned right and left with one car ahead of her. She glanced at her rearview mirror and saw no vehicles coming up the lane. She knew she'd better think of something fast. Just then an alarm came. It was a warning that she needed to refill her gas tank before her motorbike completely stalls. Looking apprehensive on the highway for she didn't want to be stranded in the area, she was forced to stop by the road sign and began looking for a gas station on her map. To her relief, there was one. The gas station was just around the bend. She gunned the engine and sped off. Julie reached the gas station as the engine sputtered then died completely. The gas attendant came and serviced the motor scooter. After the tank was full, Julie paid the attendant and hastily drove off. She was worried that she might have lost them.  
  
Her mind wandered back to the conversation she overheard from the two men. She knew she was adopted and never thought her foster father was a creep. Suddenly she felt all alone. She had heard about baby marketing at school last year as one her classmate's essay unfortunately she didn't pay much attention to it then. She kicked herself for not being attentive. One of her bad traits that usually gets her in trouble in school most especially on lectures. But other things bothered as well. The aftermath of the divorce was still tough on her and she doesn't get along with her foster sisters very well even if she tried. They would always make her feel an outcast. This disappointed her a lot since she wanted just to be a part of the family. Her maternal grandparents were nice though but they live in Maine and rarely came over except on Yuletide Holidays. Although she liked going abroad, she would miss California, miss something. Now, more than ever, she wanted to see those files and get the bottom of this mystery.  
  
Several moments passed and up ahead, some two hundred meters away from her was the car she hoped was the same vehicle she followed out from the estate.  
  
Involuntarily she thought of her imaginary 'Mom' when she received a gut feeling that it was the same car.  
  
At the Douglas residence, Jessica, the boys' mother was putting away the utensils when the coffee mug she was holding slipped for her hand. Suddenly, she felt disoriented as if something was taken away from her. Then it was gone as fast as it came. She looked down at the splayed pieces of porcelain lying on the bottom of the sink.  
  
Rocky sat a little straighter by the steps of his grandfather's cottage. He looked around his surroundings. Did he just hear something? He intently listened this time and only heard the nocturnal sounds of the nearby forest. After a while he gave up.  
  
Somewhere in town, a brown pick-up truck pulled over by the pay phone as Gus alighted from it and quickly dialed a number.  
  
"Douglas." Responded a voice on the line.  
  
"Its Gus. Sam, I went back to the house and I can't find Julie. Nobody knows where she is." The man reported.  
  
Sam's throat went dry as he listened to the news. "What about the files?" he queried. "Most of them were kept inside the three safes but all of which have been emptied of its contents. I copied files in his hard drive but haven't got a chance yet to go through the data." Gus replied.  
  
"Okay," Sam breathed. " Why don't you go to our office and study those files. In the meantime, we'll try to catch Davenport auctioning hot paintings to his clients."  
  
"Uh-huh and by the way, Sam," Gus continued. "There's something weird going on at the main house."  
  
"Weird?" Sam voice echoed.  
  
"One of my friends, Katsumi has been missing since this morning. She has never been gone for so long and after I was caught, my room was ransacked. Everyone at the estate is getting suspicious." Gus said.  
  
"Did you go back to your room?" Douglas asked.  
  
"No." Gus answered. "I wanted to avoid getting questioned and I was in a hurry to call you."  
  
"Thanks." Sam said as he appreciated the man's sincerity. "We'll deal that one later. But from the sound of it, this looks like someone was searching your room from something significant." He mused. "Do you know what it would be?"  
  
Gus brow wrinkled as he re-traced his actions that day. "They must be looking for the files I took out from last night's 'visit', Sam and they could be searching for my other credentials." He supplied after recalling the activities.  
  
Douglas nodded to no one in particular as he digested his friend's explanations. "Do you still have your clearance ID with you?" Sam asked, verifying.  
  
"Yeah." Gus answered as he looked down at his boot heel.  
  
"We'll meet you at the office when we're finished here." Sam told him.  
  
"See you later then and I'll get you a report on the files when you get back." Gus said and replaced the receiver. He hurriedly went to his vehicle and drove away.  
  
Sam Douglas scanned the area, where the Delago warehouse was located. With his night binoculars, he easily saw his men ready and in position all through out the area. They had surrounded the warehouse and the lone car parked on the south entrance of the building.  
  
So far, so good. He thought as he brought up the mouthpiece up to his face and opened a channel. "Okay, men, the waiting game has began." He remarked and closed the channel. He turned to his left when Greene came inside the car.  
  
"I sent two of our men inside the warehouse to record the meeting." He said as he sat behind the wheel. Sam nodded in affirmation.  
  
Back at Carter's car, Katsumi began to wriggle in frustration, which irritated the hoodlum.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" He angrily burst out. "Quit that!"  
  
"I won't stop, okay." Katsumi fiercely shot back. "I've been lying on this side since we left the house. My arm is cramming. I need to sit up." She said and pushed herself to sit up. All the while, her bounds have been loosen enabling her to have freedom of movement to stop Carter from doing the next action.  
  
"Hey," Carter growled as he reached inside his coat for his gun. Katsumi already surmised the action and pushed down hard the arm that was reaching for the weapon. It blocked the motion just enough for Katsumi to deliver a hard punch across Carter's face. The man was unconscious. Quickly, Katsumi bounded his wrists behind him and then strapped him with the safety belt. This would ensure limited movement for Carter and provide a discomfort for him too. She took out his gun and grabbed the sling bag that contained the files and strapped it across her shoulder. Katsumi got out of the car and disposed of the weapon. She waited for a sound of its landing; instead she heard a faint metallic clunk.  
  
"Darn." Agent Montgomery muttered as something fell on their car roof. His partner Liza peered through the binoculars. "It's a woman coming out from the car." The female agent reported while her partner relayed the information through their radio.  
  
"We see her too, Car 541." Confirmed Greene as he and Sam continued to observe. "You were right Sam, two occupants." Commented Greene as he replaced the night binoculars to his eyes.  
  
Katsumi stood for a second when her instincts told her to move into the shadows. She made a couple of back flips and was gone from ordinary prying eyes. Or so she thought. The feeling of being watched didn't disappear which made her even more suspicious. She looked back at the silhouette of car and the warehouse. She knew she could easily drove away from the area and leave the man and report it to the police but by the time she reaches the nearest phone booth, this culprit would be long gone. She frowned as she recalled the bits and pieces of information she managed to hear. They came here for a reason so there was bound to be some underhand dealings going on inside the warehouse. The woman made her decision just as she heard a noise of the tires grounding against the small stones as the pick up truck pulled up the driveway. 


	11. Another Piece of a Puzzle

CHAPTER ELEVEN: Another Piece of a Puzzle  
  
Henry pulled the handbrake of the pick up truck and alighted from the vehicle.  
  
"Hey, Ralph!" He called out as he approached Carter's car. He saw him slumped over the driver's seat. "Hey Ralph. Mr. Davenport doesn't like his men to sleep on the job." He announced. When he reached his driver's window, he shook Carter but found the man was knocked out cold. Alarmed, he whirled around but before his mind could put two and two together, he heard a female voice and soon darkness came.  
  
Katsumi recognized the new comer and immediately went into action. As noiselessly as a cat she ran back to Carter's car and somersaulted into the air and sat on the car's roof.  
  
"Good night, Henry." She said as she kicked him on the face. The thug fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Agents Robert Montgomery and Liza Payton turned to look at each other. They were bewildered at what just took place and continued watching the woman ahead of them.  
  
Katsumi jumped down from the car roof and glanced at the two men. This is going to be difficult. It seems that there were going to be more visitors tonight and she'd better hide these two so that the element of surprise won't be destroyed if only prolonged. So she grabbed both of the second man's wrists and dragged him towards the back of the car. She left him there and went back to the driver's seat to open the trunk and to also remove Carter from his seat, who was still out cold.  
  
The federal agents watched in curiosity as the lone figure began depositing Davenport's unconscious men inside the trunk. A second later, Sam's radio crackled as one of his agents buzzed in.  
  
"540, do you copy this." groping for a word. " .scene." Rodriguez remarked whom along with his partner, was stationed in the same area as Montgomery and Payton.  
  
"We copy that, 543. All units we have a lone player here. Until we can ascertain which sides she's with, she is to be under close watch." Instructed Sam. He soon got affirmative answers from all agents stationed in the area of the warehouse.  
  
Katsumi lowered the lid of the trunk compartment and heard a click. That would keep them out of sight. She thought looked around the area and the feeling of being watched was still present. She sighed. If it were one of Davenport's henchmen, they would have dealt with her by this time. That would mean, its someone else. She continued to muse. Whoever they were, they seem to be on her side. She hoped. Until she figures out what is going on, everyone is the bad guy. She dusted her hands and went to the direction of the warehouse. Now, she was prepared to investigate what's inside.  
  
At their Grandpa's cottage, Colt came into the quaint living room with a comic book on his hand and found Tumtum busy looking at their Grandpa's photo albums. There were albums that most of the pictures inside where taken from a Japanese town where their grandpa grew up. Mori was seated on the couch beside was Tumtum looking so earnest at the photos. What's up with Tumtum and pictures. Colt thought as he sat beside his grandpa and listened to the stories that each picture had. He never thought Tumtum would be fascinated with the activity since it was their Grandpa's way of making them go to sleep when he and Rocky were Tumtum's age. Mori smiled at patted his youngest grandson on the head. " This is the picture of your mother when she was Rocky's age." He said as he pointed at the almost faded and yellowed photograph.  
  
Tumtum gasped as he intently studied the photo. "Wow," Tumtum slowly said as if he was afraid that any louder, the picture's hold on him would disappear. He continued to stare at it and remarked, " Grandma's beautiful." And snuggled closely to his Grandpa.  
  
"Yes, she was." Mori fondly remembered.  
  
Colt, who had been silent, blinked. He was still looking at the picture as something about it nagged him. "May I see it. Tumtum?" he asked. Tumtum handed it to Colt after he was finished looking at it. He squinted at the picture as hard as he could but it was too worn looking to make out the distinct features of their mother.  
  
Outside, Rocky was taking a walk through the woods. Momentarily stopping at every strange sound he heard. He customarily makes his walks after dinner and noticed how cool tonight has been and peaceful. It was so unlike the bustling sounds of town, which he always associates with. He continued walking.  
  
On the highway, the car Julie has been following sped off and soon the distance widened. She knew that the lane she was on would turn off to the right, which will lead her to the boys' grandfather's cottage. She was still indecisive and couldn't explain why she turned to the path leading to the cottage. All she knew she needed a place to calm herself and shout her pent up emotions. After turning into the turnpike, she continued on until she stopped before reaching the fork and veered to another path, which lead her to the woods. Shutting off the engine, she stepped away from her motor bike and moved away. She went to her favorite spot. It was there, on the two huge rocks sitting on the bank of a dried riverbed. She expertly climbed on the rocks with practice ease and sat on the rock surface. She began to cry and soon decided against in going to the cottage for help. After a while, she stopped crying and was silent. She was feeling depressed more than ever and so alone. The night had grown a little darker but her keen eyes picked a few rustles in the bushes that didn't alarm her. Julie looked up towards the sky and saw stars have started to saw themselves out. She drew her knees up to her chin and sighed.  
  
Rocky came to the dried riverbed and never expected that there would be anyone else who knows of his secret spot. Yet someone does and she was sitting on the rock by the riverbed. He went closer until he was a couple of feet away and stood quietly beside the huge bolder. He didn't want to bother the person though he was curious as to why she was doing here by herself. With her face turned away from him, he doesn't know who the stranger could be.  
  
"Hello!" He tentatively called from below.  
  
Julie's head snapped and looked down to who called her.  
  
Rocky's brow drew up in surprise. He never expected Julie here. Through the dim light, Julie's eyes squinted as she regarded him.  
  
"Rocky?" she called in surprise. She quickly wiped her tears as the boy climbed up and sat beside her.  
  
"Julie, what's wrong?" He asked in concern. The girl didn't immediately answer him.  
  
"Julie." Rocky said and touched her shoulder. " Would you like to talk about what's bothering you?" He quietly offered.  
  
Julie sighed again. She had plenty of sighing tonight. She sat cross- legged this time. Rocky waited for her to start. Thoughts of this still mysterious girl filled his mind as he recalled the days of their unlikely encounters. It was like, if there was a need, they would bound to bump into each other, to help one another from a crisis.  
  
"I was ten years old when he, my foster father told me I was adopted," she began. Rocky didn't say a word but listened to Julie, a truth that seemed to break her. For her part, Julie has never opened up to anyone about her being adopted. Not even her friends in school know it. Somehow with Rocky, she felt secured which she couldn't understand at all. She could tell him all her worries and not be concerned of rambling on and on. He displayed an internal strength of calm from which she could draw upon.  
  
"At that age, I didn't quite understand what he was trying to tell me. So, I asked my grandparents about it. I asked them a lot of things, like, why mother - my foster mom wasn't staying any longer with us. Why my holidays were always with only one parent and never with them together as it was before. And that why I had to be somewhere else all the time and never be at home like most kids were on holidays. It felt strange when I listen to my friends' tales over the holidays or school breaks with their families while mine were always spent either in California, Maine or Hawaii with one parent. I spent most of my time doing things on my own too since I couldn't get along with my foster mom's new husband so the option of permanently staying with her was out of the consideration. My foster sisters were never home and if they were, they wouldn't let me go with them anyway. My grandparents - my foster mom's parents and few of the house staff were the only ones kind to me, which is why I stayed here and something else." She trailed off as she sat quietly as if she was remembering an old memory.  
  
"Something else?" Rocky slowly asked as he touched her elbow.  
  
Julie turned to face him with sad eyes. "Ever since the divorce, I was messed up, deep inside, Rocky. I rarely go out of the estate and hardly talk to my friends very much when I'm home. Katsumi must have seen that I was slowly going nowhere and she tried very hard to help me which I'm glad she did or I wouldn't have made it this far and it was that time when I keenly began to feel about the place I was in." Shaking her head. "I know it sounds strange but this town calls me to stay here. It was weird." She finally ends.  
  
"Calls you?" Rocky repeated.  
  
"I can't explain." Julie said, a little exasperation in her voice. " It's the same thing that drew me to your grandfather's cottage before."  
  
"You were spying?" Rocky incredulously remarked. "NO" Julie emphasized. "I did not. I ONLY saw you and your brothers out with your grandfather on the day he gave you, your Ninja names and after witnessing the little ceremony, I strangely felt happy and at peace. That day changed me somehow. I was getting more involved at the house, calling my friends over even if my foster dad wasn't around. When I started to get out of my 'fortress of solitude' to mingle with staff, it made things bearable for me until the day I can finally leave the estate and find my own biological parents."  
  
Rocky was unsure of himself of what to say next so he remained quiet but he was sympathetic of Julie's plight. He put an arm around the girl and Julie leaned to him for support. She felt protected.  
  
" My dad's an FBI agent." Rocky began. " Maybe he can help you, find your real parents."  
  
Julie sprang as if life finally came back to her. She looked at Rocky, her eyes sparked with renewed hope. "Really?" said the girl.  
  
"Yeah, why not. I'm sure dad would only be happy to help you." Rocky replied, surprised the sudden change of emotion of Julie. He can only imagine what she was going through and he hoped that his dad could find Julie's parents.  
  
"What's the name of your parents? We need a name so dad can start his investigation." Rocky told her.  
  
"I don't know." Wagging her head then looking depressed again. "They didn't tell me."  
  
"Well, I'm sure we can still find out. I'll call my dad and ask him about it." Rocky said. Hoping to change the subject he asked, " What brings you here in the time of night?"  
  
Julie's face furrowed. "You may not believe me." She said.  
  
"Try me." Rocky remarked, as he was game to what Julie was going tell him that night.  
  
"Gus and Katsumi told me something's fishy has been going on at the main house before I arrived from school. They told me there were men going into the house with guns and such. Then today, Katsumi and Gus haven't been seen since morning. It's making me worry. I think they have been captured and sent to the Delago warehouse. Also, several hours ago, I was following a car heading for the warehouse too. Do you know where it is?" Julie asked.  
  
"I think Grandpa has map back at the cottage where we can look for that warehouse." Supplied Rocky. Julie nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why were you following these men? Rocky asked clearly intrigued.  
  
"These men have adoption files with them that they took out from my father's study. He may have my file." she trailed off again.  
  
"There was something else you found out which you didn't expect." Rocky said.  
  
"You're perceptive." Julie commented and continued. "Yes, I found out that my foster father has a baby marketing operation."  
  
Rocky frowned. " Doesn't that mean, his selling babies."  
  
".To anyone who can afford to pay the price and can no longer wait for an adoption center to inform them of child ready for adoption. Yes, you're right. " Julie finished for him.  
  
"So now, you're hoping to get those files and get the bottom of this mystery." Rocky said.  
  
"And find out what happened to Gus and Katsumi too." Julie remarked.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for." Rocky took hold of her hand and the two leaped from the bolder and ran towards the cottage.  
  
"Rocky," Julie called in mid-run. "What will your grandfather say? My foster dad's men could be ruthless and it's too dangerous."  
  
"All the more reasons for you to have back up. Don't worry about Grandpa, I'll talk to him. We'll be careful and besides it's a least we can do to repay you in protecting our mom." Rocky replied and soon the two kids ran in silence. They were taking a short cut through the woods that Julie didn't know it existed and in a few moments they reached the wooden bridge. 


	12. Exposed

CHAPTER TWELVE: Exposed  
  
The alarm went off inside the cottage as Mori stood waiting by the doorway. He saw Rocky and to his initial surprise, Julie walking right beside his grandson. His other two grandsons had already gone upstairs to get ready for bed however he knew they weren't sleepy yet and to prove himself right, Colt's ever-vibrant voice filtered through the cottage.  
  
"Who is it, Grandpa?" Colt called out in a very loud voice from upstairs.  
  
"It's only Rocky and Julie," Mori replied and immediately had a mental picture of what happened upstairs when something or someone crashed on the floor.  
  
"What!" came the surprise tone from Colt.  
  
Mori stifled his laugh as he stepped away from the doorway to let the other two kids enter the threshold.  
  
"You almost have me worried, Rocky." Mori chided as he wagged his forefinger at his oldest grandson in a sign of admonishment.  
  
"Sorry, grandpa." He quietly said. He didn't mean to stay out that long and away from the cottage. Mori straightened and followed them in. His demeanor softens since he knew he couldn't keep being angry at Rocky or any of his grandsons for long, really.  
  
Mori detected something from his grandson and Julie but whatever it was he felt it immediately vanished just as soon as it came.  
  
Just then, Colt and Tumtum came bounding downstairs obviously not wanting to be left out of what was stirring in the living room.  
  
"Hi Julie," Tumtum and Colt greeted in unison.  
  
"Hello, guys," replied Julie as she took a seat on the couch. Immediately, without wasting anytime, Rocky launched with his story while Julie filled the blanks for most of them.  
  
The Delago warehouse started to teem with activities as one by one the cars began to fill the lot. A couple of men, inspected Carter's car and the pick up truck. But they found nothing amiss so they proceeded to the warehouse.  
  
"Teams, the party is about to start." Douglas declared as he glanced to his right. Greene showed him a blow up photo of Riley. On front of the line was Louis Davenport. When everyone was inside, one burly thug closed the sliding door of the building.  
  
Agent Douglas flicked again his radio and announced through their common frequency. "Let's get this ball rolling." With that the agents began moving in the warehouse at strategic points.  
  
Meanwhile back the FBI building, Gus Morse hopped out of the vehicle and hastily walked inside. He presented his ID to the security guard who later let him proceed. Gus strode into the elevator and pressed 15th floor. Arriving there, he went to Sam's office. Along the way, he noticed that the adjacent office had its lights on and a man was pacing back and forth but this person seemed to make a conscious effort to keep his back facing the doorway. Someone apparently put the man on hold on the phone.  
  
"Look, buddy." Frustration lined his voice. " I lost the number to Davenport's cell number for important calls but I'm telling you that I got to tell him some very important message! You hear me!" He shouted at the receiver in anger.  
  
Gus ducked away when the man glanced towards the direction of the doorway. Davenport! Gus repeated. This guy's the mole! Gus stood still by the door and silently counted off the seconds before looking back in the room. He knew Sam and the rest of the agents would have their stake out blown if this 'mole' manages to relay whatever messages he obtained to Davenport before the FBI can arrest him. He knew he better stop him and fast! Gus quietly slipped into the room and snatched a paperweight sitting on a table. The 'mole' fell limped on the floor when he knocked him with the paperweight. Gus immediately replaced the receiver to its base and turned the man over so he could identify him. He was surprised when he did recognize the man.  
  
"Cameron." He muttered and began tying the man's wrists and ankles with the guy's own belt and necktie and gagged him with Cameron's handkerchief. He carried the man to Sam's office and laid him by the left wall and dialed Sam's number.  
  
At the stake out, Sam reached for his cell phone as he was approaching the warehouse.  
  
"Douglas here." He answered in a low tone.  
  
"Sam, I found out who the mole was," Gus said as he looked at the bound figure of Cameron. "It's Cameron. I found him trying to call Davenport a while ago. He was calling from the office. Fortunately, his call didn't go through as some dumb luck he lost the emergency number for Davenport."  
  
Sam breathes a sigh of relief. "If that call had gotten through then this operation would have been botched and it would be take probably months to pin Davenport down again. Good work Gus. Let me know when you have something about the files. We'll call you later."  
  
"I'll get to it." Gus said and hangs up. Moving to an unattended terminal, Gus began his work while making sure that Cameron wasn't going anywhere.  
  
Inside the warehouse, Katsumi crouched lower from behind the crates located at the back of the building. There were several scattered crates which enabled her to crept closer and observed the scene on stage as Davenport introduced one painting to another to his buyers.  
  
Most of the FBI agents have incapacitated Davenport's men while the respective drivers of wealthy businessmen were also herded to a van away from the general view of the building. Several teams have positioned themselves inside the warehouse.  
  
On the deserted field, intruded by a station wagon, Mori cut the engines and stared at the darkened view in front him. Several lampposts dotted the warehouse grounds and letting him make out the building up ahead of them. This was as near as they can get. They can't risk being found out by Davenport's men with his noisy station wagon.  
  
"This is against my better judgement, boys." He told them. "But you must promise me to go by my lead." He turned to each of them.  
  
"Yes, Grandpa." The boys obediently answered while Julie nodded her answer as well. She was worried too but she tried not to show it. She was relieved they were going with her to find Katsumi and Gus and hope nothing else will go wrong for all of them.  
  
"We'll have to walk from here." Mori instructed and alighted out from the car. Soon, they crossed the field, keeping it low to the ground and in the shadows. Immediately, Julie's keen eyes could make out a movement by the side of the building. She apprised the boys' grandfather about this. Deciding which route to take, Mori led the kids to another back way entrance. Soon, they were inside the building without anyone noticing their entry.  
  
The gavel hit the block and soon the auctioned artwork was being prepared for the winning bid. The next art piece was soon mounted on the stand and the bid started again.  
  
"They're auctioning off stolen works." Colt observed. " I can't believed this." He whispered.  
  
"Poor Julie." Commented Tumtum under his breath, as he felt sad for their new friend. He moved behind the crate so he can see better when something rolled out on floor. Curious, he picked it up and began twisting its golden body. To his amazement, a little red beam came out from small aperture.  
  
"Hey, guys. This is cool!" Tumtum whispered excitedly and show it to his brothers.  
  
Rocky who has seen such a device at school remarked. "Put it away, Tumtum. It's a laser pointer. Don't go pointing it on someone else's eyes as it can cause severe eye damage." His older brother warned him.  
  
Tumtum nodded and followed his brother and tuck the instrument away.  
  
"Where's Julie?" Rocky asked his brothers as he craned his neck to see if she was hiding in another crate. He did remember Julie took the rear.  
  
"She was behind me when we cross the field." Colt told him recovering from his own shock to find that Julie wasn't with them.  
  
"Grandpa's not going to like this." Tumtum muttered as he glances across the floor to where their grandfather took position.  
  
"We'd better pay attention to what's going on, now. I hope Julie's got a plan and a reason why she separated from us." Rocky said in a low tone and began observing the auction going on before them.  
  
From his hiding place, Mori's eyes grow wide when he saw who was dashing from one crate to another several yards to his right. He beckoned for his grandsons to join him.  
  
"What's Julie doing over there?" he tightly asked his grandsons when they knelt around him. Mori peered at their faces for answers.  
  
"She didn't tell us anything Grandpa, honest." Rocky emphasized.  
  
Mori expelled a frustrated breath and look on. This evening was starting to become a little risky than it's already been.  
  
"We have to devise a plan." Mori advised. He had a feeling the operation was going to go bad and began laying out what he intended to do. He was going to execute a plan that will help their father while his grandsons remained hidden. The three boys look at their grandfather in bewilderment. They have not seen any of dad's people yet.  
  
"Oh, they are here." Re-affirmed their grandfather. " Which is why, you three should stay put." Looking at them directly in the eye meant he was serious about this. He ceased all their protest and asked for their word not to go anywhere beyond this point.  
  
The brothers soon gave their promise. Soon, their grandfather was out of their hiding place and watched him darting from behind the crate to another until he disappeared from their line of sight.  
  
Rocky began studying their immediate area. Off to one corner was nylon net which seemed to be just the right size for his plan. He glanced up and the beams above were in semi-darkness and the evenly spaced bars on the walls looked as if it can be used as a ladder. All three of them were wearing dark clothes which can help in easily concealing themselves from unwanted prying eyes.  
  
"Listen, I know what grandpa said to stay here but he didn't say about not doing anything while we wait so, I was thinking." Rocky huddled closely and began instructing his younger brothers of his plan to help out.  
  
Nearing the center of the warehouse. Julie purposely separated from the group when she noticed Katsumi ducking behind at one stack of crates behind the stage and decided to go up to her. She didn't leave any word to the Douglas' since she knew they would be against her in doing so. But she had to tell Katsumi that she was here and they were out to look for Gus now.  
  
Katsumi sharply turned and was ready to pounce at the unwelcome intruder to her position when she recognized that it was Julie!  
  
"What are you doing here?" Katsumi hissed. She wasn't sure whether she'd be relieved or not at all for Julie's presence.  
  
"We." Julie began but was cut shot when Katsumi shot a perplexed expression back at her.  
  
"Who's WE?" she demanded in a deep tone.  
  
"The Douglas' and their grandfather." Julie tried to continue but failed since Katsumi asked again.  
  
"How did you get here?" Katsumi asked but suddenly stopped. With all the training handed down from generation to generation. She failed to see a man drawing up his gun followed by his partner from behind them.  
  
"We could ask you the same thing." The man told them and leveled his gun at his prisoners. Katsumi and Julie were stunned to react.  
  
"I think its time we show you to our boss. Now, MOVE!" He ordered them.  
  
"Keep your hands up!" growled his partner as he looked at Julie. The girl stared back at him with a measured look.  
  
"Now, now. Let's not get too testy." The first man said as he saw the look on the girl's face. She was not one to be easily frightened off. "Do I need to repeat, myself?" he soon was getting impatient.  
  
Katsumi and Julie slowly acknowledge the order and began walking to the side of the stage.  
  
Across from the stage, also behind stacks of crates, Mori saw that Julie and the woman with her were captured by two of Davenport's men. His hunch proved to be correct and readied himself. Out from the corner of eye. He saw the FBI taking position. He knew Julie and her friend needed a distraction to get out of the crossfire.  
  
Several feet above the floor, Rocky and Colt readied the net. They stopped when they found the likely spot to drop the net. All the while they kept a keen watch of the movements happening below them.  
  
To their consternation, Julie and her friend were captured. Rocky set his jaw. It was starting to get grim. He felt his heart thumped an extra beat and his muscles tense. He took a deep breath and immediately his body felt the unclenching of tiny fingers all over his limbs. He wasn't afraid of heights and he knew they have been in tighter situations before. He glanced at Colt and his expression reflected his own but his younger brother had that cocky spark in his eyes and bristled with an energy that never seemed to fade. Colt gave him thumbs up letting him know that he was ready. Rocky nodded and searched below for Tumtum, he found his little head bobbing with his arms up and a thumbs up in the air, indicating that he was ready too. Knowing Tumtum, there's bound to be a surprise on the ground floor.  
  
Colt smiled at his younger brother then shifted his attention to the stage area when he noticed movement coming from across the floor. Two FBI agents just conked out two guys. He was about to say something to Rocky when he saw his older brother holding his forefinger across his mouth. They have to silent now and sound coming from them will drift to the bad guys' camp. He nodded in understanding so instead he pointed to Rocky what he saw. The older Douglas followed the finger with his gaze and noted the other movements from below. Next, Colt began fastening the end of the rope to the beam he was sitting on and arranged in a way that he won't get tangled with it. Soon they waited.  
  
Tumtum got busy as well on the ground level and noiseless as he can, he spread lots of his MMS on the floor and ran back to his hiding place. The plan was, after their grandfather provides the distractions , the boys will just have to make sure no gets out so easily.  
  
The thugs quickly hid their weapons away from the assembled businessmen and as aplomb as he can, the first thug walked up to where Davenport was sitting and whispered to his ear. He abruptly looked at his henchman and followed him off the stage. Bruce pushed Julie forward.  
  
Davenport's stern expression grew deeper when he saw her. His attention shifted when Katsumi was brought up front too.  
  
"What in the world is going on?" Greene asked, perplexed as he watched the scene.  
  
Sam was also shocked to find Julie captured together with the woman who they have witnessed rendering two of Davenport's men unconscious. They have to spot an opening fast and get the bystanders out of the way. "Teams, secure all exits and entrances of this building." Sam instructed his units.  
  
Davenport noticed the bag that Katsumi had slung over her shoulder and guessed its contents be.  
  
" I see you have my files, Katsumi." Davenport remarked as he approached her. He took the bag. .  
  
"You'll never get away with this, Davenport." Katsumi barked.  
  
"Oh, my dear. I already have. The FBI doesn't know of this warehouse and soon I have so much in my bank account that I no longer need this." raising the bag for emphasis. "I'll probably hand the operation to one of those black-suited penguins," thumbing the stage area for emphasis. "And I can start a new slate. Have the estate for sale and be gone from this country and settle somewhere else." Davenport bragged at his genius.  
  
"I doubt you'll go very far." Spat Katsumi.  
  
"They may have already have this warehouse under surveillance." Retorted the woman. " And are just waiting for the right time to arrest you."  
  
Davenport laughed. "I doubt they'll able to make it if for some reason they have found out this location. By the time it happens we are all long gone." He gloated. "I still believed I get to have the last laugh. He menacingly turned to Julie.  
  
"Quite astounding that you're not afraid to be here, Julie." He commented. The girl's eyes went into slits with anger, distrust, pain and hurt. All emotions warred for her control. She began to shake from the emptiness she felt.  
  
"What's going to happen to me?" she visibly trying to speak out.  
  
"Ah, well. I had plans for you before. You see, I made sure that your best interest should be taken in consideration at all times since you have no idea what was going on until now that is. Too bad, because I was planning to have you stay at your grandparents in Maine. You seemed to feel homey there. So what best way to get rid of you in the process and be contended to the family you have been searching for. I could have let your foster mom take care of you but I believed you don't get along with her new husband so that was completely stricken out".  
  
"Now what should I do with you?" He began pacing. Before he could add more, the warehouse plunged into darkness.  
  
"What the! " Davenport yelled as he realized his artworks are at stake.  
  
"Eastman! Make yourself useful and get the lights back on!" Davenport shouted.  
  
"OUCH!" He exclaimed as his shoulder suddenly lost sensation.  
  
There was a great confusion as scuffing sounds from the stage followed by something falling on the floor with a loud thud came next. Soon the lights went back on and that's when the melee erupted! When Davenport had finally adjusted from the sudden flood of lights, he saw several of the businessmen have overpowered his bid chairman who was now lying on the stage! He bristled in anger at the sight of their duplicity and to his chagrin, neither Julie nor Katsumi were any longer in front of him. They were gone and so was the bag, which explained the pain he was feeling in his shoulder.  
  
" Well, don't just stand there, find them!" He ordered his men who were recovering from their respective aches and pains on whatever Katsumi and Julie did to them. He flexed his hand. The sensation was returning to his arm.  
  
Gunfire exchanged began as the businessmen fired at Davenport's men.  
  
"NO. NO.NO! NO guns you fool! If you hit the paintings, I'll make sure neither of you gets paid for the next five years!" He roared at his people.  
  
" How does he expect us to get those buyers!" muttered a thug as he holstered his sidearm and ran after the buyer with the artwork.  
  
Yuri came lumbering by.  
  
"You, better get those paintings!" Davenport ordered. " Take half of the men if you have too!" He called out in sudden wild tone.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Davenport." He replied as he bounded for the fleeing businessmen.  
  
The great confusion went up a notch as the FBI soon had his or her hands full in arresting everyone on sight. A loud voice boomed over in some invisible speakers in the warehouse. "This is the FBI, this place is surrounded." the announcement started and more gunshots were heard and more chasing followed.  
  
Davenport was caught by surprise but he was able to recover and ran quickly to where a secret door was. He knew all other exits would be crawling with FBI thus stopping him from attempting any escape.  
  
Above, the boys saw their cue and readied the net. When the thugs came into their target spot, they immediately drop the net. The three men got entangled in their own feet and they fell unable to keep their balance.  
  
"Whoa, oh, oh, Ahhh!" Exclaimed four more thugs as they all crashed on the floor as they slid from MMM infested floor.  
  
"C'mon, lets go." Colt urged and slid down on the rope from the beam to floor below. He let out a yell as he kicked a thug barring his path. Rocky finally landed beside him and Tumtum came up next to Colt.  
  
"Let's mortalized them!" Tumtum said and the soon the brothers went into action. 


	13. Putting Back The Pieces

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Putting back the pieces  
  
Mori's eyes grew wide as he saw his grandsons fighting. He was about to go back when a burly-looking thug blocked him. The two square off. The thug had a smirk on his face since he was confident that he can easily handle an old man or so he thought. In a few minutes, the burly thug was on the floor nursing a sore rib and black eye.  
  
When the lights went out Katsumi and Julie immediately sprang to action and took advantage of the split second distraction. Despite under the cover of darkness, they quickly delivered an elbow jab to the thugs' mid-section holding them respectively. Katsumi who was closest to Davenport delivered a stunning blow to his arm and snatched the bag back and when the lights came on, both of them where nowhere in sight. Katsumi got separated from Julie since she had her hands full in fighting off the two more thugs who got away from the FBI agents holding them. Before long she had incapacitated the bad guys and went after Davenport.  
  
Back to the Douglas brothers', four thugs began approaching them. All had the one smirk written on their faces.  
  
"Hey!" called out a female voice coming from behind the bad guys.  
  
They all turned. The brothers easily recognized the voice.  
  
"Julie!" Tumtum shouted.  
  
The hoodlums swung all together to face the four kids.  
  
"Hi Tumtum." Julie replied, giving the little boy a short wave and frowned at the four thugs who was once again all turned back at her and were now slowly advancing towards her position.  
  
"Didn't your mother told you that four against three persons, isn't fair!" She told them in disgust and immediately leaped up into the air when the thug in front made a lunge for her. She twisted her body sideways in mid- air and took the thug's toupee when she went over his head in the process. The thug, now baldheaded completely misses her and goes off balance then falls on the floor flat. The three remaining thugs gaped and consciously close their mouths and stared at the puny girl who was clearly mocking them. She had just landed a few inches away and gave the next thug hard punch kick to the butt that sent him staggering for balance.  
  
All the while the brothers were trying to keep straight faces but to no avail they guffawed upon seeing the angry looks on the bad guys' faces.  
  
" You must really hate us." Tumtum teased as Julie somersaults away several times and joins the Douglas' and together assumed fighting stances. The thugs shook themselves as if they were trying to recover some baddie image left on them to be taken seriously by these kids. They slowly advanced in measured steps.  
  
"I'm glad you're safe, Julie." Colt remarked.  
  
"Yeah, but we're not exactly out the woods yet," Julie answered, eyeing the thug as she playfully taunted him. The bad fella caught under Julie's stare visibly gulped. He didn't like mischievous kids at all and these ones, spelt trouble.  
  
" Grandpa's not going to like this at all." Tumtum commented.  
  
"What do you think will happen if Dad finds out?" Rocky muttered them when he directed his brothers' gaze to their left. "Look, over there." Nodding to his right.  
  
"Oh, no." The brothers' groaned in unison. "Dad." They had just caught his expressions on his face before he was gone from their sight.  
  
"It's all my fault." Julie said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you all into this."  
  
"No way and miss all this fun!" Colt protested as he gave her a smile.  
  
"Leave Dad to us." He added.  
  
Still, they couldn't describe the emotions that came flooding to their father's face when he spotted them.  
  
" This is not a good night at all." Rocky muttered and simultaneously they delivered their defense. The kids sprang into action like an experienced fighting unit that already had years in experience.  
  
Acting in one mind, one heart, one body and one spirit, the brothers and Julie threw punches and kicks in one fluidic motion against the thugs.  
  
Observed from a far, it looked like a dance movement. A side step followed through by double kicks to the abdomen or spinning kicks quickly alternated with round kicks. The kids may have different teachers but their executions were near flawless as if they had been training together for so long, Mori observed.  
  
Sam ran as fast as he could since his kids were in jeopardy but stopped short as he saw them how they dealt the task. What also halted him in his tracks was Mori!  
  
"Mori?" The bewildered tone of Mr. Douglas came next. But the grandfather didn't stop to explain instead he left him standing gaping from the smoke bomb; Mori used to get out of the situation. "We will talked later, Sam." Mori's voice seems to float in the smoke.  
  
Sam pursued the source voice despite he knew from little experience, Mori won't be actually be there at all and he was right. So, Sam ran to where the kids were now. He does not approve it but the ease the kids go through the motions astounded him. He was more worried for their safety than wondering how his sons got in here. He did his best to keep a watchful eye and hopefully neither his sons nor Julie get hurt in the process. He saw the synchronicity of practiced techniques displayed before his eyes. He directed his gaze at Julie and recalled what Gus had told him during their previous phone conversation. Before he knew it, a hand was on his shoulder that shook him from his stunned silence. He blinked and he saw the four thugs were already disposed lying on the floor, unconscious. An agent followed by several others came to handcuff the downed men.  
  
In another part of the building, Katsumi waited by the corner just as Davenport came barreling down the path. He doesn't know that Katsumi had taken position there and on the last minute, her leg lifted and hit Davenport in his mid-section. It was a hard kick that forced out a breath from the man but it only staggered Davenport. He was still on his feet even if he was surprised by the attack.  
  
"Going somewhere, Davenport?" Katsumi called, leaving her hiding place.  
  
Looking like a cage animal at the end of its wits, Davenport threw a wild punch that Katsumi easily sidesteps. He threw another punch but he was no match for an agile woman. He was surprised that Katsumi showed martial arts prowess that night. Davenport panted and stood staring at Katsumi, his mind calculating.  
  
He started the offensive stance and swung the broken off broomstick that he had snatched from the wall towards Katsumi. The woman evaded the staff by sidestepping and spun many times that was it dizzying to follow. Then at one point, Katsumi's hand came down breaking the staff into two when Davenport used it as a block from Katsumi's hand chops. He staggered and fell to the floor from the force. With a maniacal strength, Davenport lashed out at Katsumi for a final blow.  
  
The woman crouched and at the exact moment, she leaped in the air, twisted her body as her left leg lashed out for the turning back kick. Her heel connected to Davenport's jaw that halted him in his tracks and fell to the ground, groggy. His breath completely knocked out of him. Katsumi landed on the floor and looked at the fallen man with scorn.  
  
"I don't know what you did to Julie but I'll make sure you'll never hurt her again." She vowed. "It's over, Davenport." Katsumi told him with finality.  
  
"Well, take it from here." A FBI agent told her from behind. She nodded and stalked off.  
  
Agent Greene was overseeing the rounding up of the thugs and Davenport leaving Sam to attend to his family for a while when Katsumi came up to him.  
  
"I think these are the files you need to put him away." She said as she directed her gaze when the agents half dragged Davenport out of the warehouse.  
  
Greene's brow went up in surprise when the woman handed the files to him. The agent felt that some piece of Sam's family was in his hands right now.  
  
"Thank you." Greene managed to say and the woman left him to care of the other matters. She continued on to where Julie and the rest of her friends seemed to have congregated.  
  
"Boys, what were you doing here?" Sam looked lost at his sons, Mori and Julie.  
  
"I would like to know that too." Piped a stern female voice from behind Sam.  
  
"Katsumi!" Julie said out loud and hugged her friend.  
  
"It's quite a long story," Julie told them.  
  
"I would like to hear it." Mr. Douglas started "but let's talk on our way back to the cottage." He offered. "By the way, I'm Sam Douglas and these are my sons, Samuel, Jeffrey and Michael and my father-in-law, Mori Shintaro. " He introduced everyone to Katsumi who likewise offered an introduction.  
  
"And I guess, they're." nodding towards the boys' and a sprightly looking elderly man. "The WE, in your plan." Katsumi surmised as she directly looked at Julie.  
  
"That's right." Julie smiled wanly. The events that transpired this evening was still a blur in her mind but one thing she knew for sure that her foster father was behind these awful things.  
  
"Let's go gang." Sam said and led everyone out of the warehouse.  
  
"Wait! The files?" Julie asked.  
  
"We got them." Greene answered as he came up to the group and patted the bag slung on his shoulder.  
  
Sam nearly gasped when he saw the bag. There were lots of questions and he knew this is going to be the longest night ever.  
  
"Round everyone up, guys. We're heading back." ordered Sam through his earpiece. Looking once again at the assembled motley crew, "We'll take care of this." He paused. " Mori, can I ask a favor if you can take everyone out from the crime scene?"  
  
"Of course, Sam." Mori answered.  
  
"And boys', we'll have a long talk when you finally get home." Their father quietly remarked. His tone hinted of an impending consequence for being here on their own even if their grandfather was with them. He didn't like it one bit.  
  
"Please don't get mad at them, they. I.." Julie stammered. " It was me. It was my idea." She tried to amend. " I was worried for my friend Katsumi and Gus and with all the talk I overheard from the two creeps talking of my foster father's dealings about baby marketing, I knew I had to get those files so I can make some sense as to what was happening."  
  
Sam sympathized with the girl. " I understand that you're worried." He said as he lay his hand on her shoulder. "But it wasn't a good idea to go right in. Especially since there was also an FBI sting operation going down." He lightly chided her.  
  
Julie lowered her eyes to the floor. She was aware it was a dumb thing to do.  
  
"I had no other choice." The girl stubbornly continued. "If we hadn't come, he may have left the country and I would never know my parents." She blurted out as she shook from hurt.  
  
"Julie." Katsumi started and gave the girl a hug. "We'll find them, Julie." Answered Katsumi as she looked from Agents Greene and Douglas.  
  
"Still it was wrong. You almost have everyone hurt. I hope you'll understand, Julie." Mr. Douglas told her. Looking back at Katsumi, "We have to go. I'll have one of the agents drive you back to the estate."  
  
"Thank you." Katsumi gratefully replied as she tried to calm Julie.  
  
"We might call you for statements." Mr. Douglas hinted of another possible visit of the FBI.  
  
"Of course." The woman understood and she started to walk away. Julie didn't move. "Julie?" She turns back at the girl and was puzzled why she didn't follow her.  
  
"I like to stay at the cottage with you?" She quietly asked the boys' grandfather. Mori look surprised and glanced at Sam. The father nodded a silent approval.  
  
Looking back at Katsumi, Julie continued. " I like to spend some time with them, Katsumi." Her tone was almost pleading. There was a feeling that was leading Julie to stay with the Douglas'. As for the three boys, they were delighted with the prospect of their friend staying with them.  
  
"Okay," Katsumi conceding to let Julie spend some time with them. "I'll pick you up later in the morning." Glancing down on her watch and noted the lateness or the early-ness of the hour.  
  
"Thanks." Julie said and went with the Douglas'.  
  
They piled back in their grandfather's car. This time a FBI agent sat behind the wheel.  
  
The journey back to the cottage was a silent one as everyone was busy occupied with his or her own thoughts or just possibly that sleep has overcome them. The FBI agent thought. When he glanced from his rear view mirror, there was one who was indeed tired.  
  
The light snore coming from the back seat was a signal that Tumtum had dropped off to sleep from the exhaustion. Julie who was seated next to him kept his head steady and made him comfortable as possible while he took a catnap during the travel home. She was too wired to doze off. The other Douglas' brothers were awake too and watched the passing scene in silence.  
  
Mori was also silent as he ponders the night's events. Julie has reminded him of his daughter when she was younger in so many ways. But how could it be?  
  
The station wagon soon parked in front of the wooden bridge and everyone alighted from the vehicle. Mori would have invited the FBI agent when another car pulled up from behind and the FBI agent got in. Soon, the car was gone leaving the five people heading towards the cottage. The four boys looked beat and all they want now is crawl into bed. When their grandfather opened the door, they hastily ran up the stairs. Only Rocky took his time in climbing up the stairs.  
  
"See you.in a much later morning, Julie." Rocky said as a yawn escaped him. He looked at her sheepishly.  
  
The girl lightly laughed. "In the morning." She replied.  
  
Rocky left and got ready for bed. On the meantime, Mori arrived with some clean bedding and began helping with the couch. "I wish I have another guest room for you." Mori started.  
  
"That's okay. I'm fine to be here." Julie remarked.  
  
Mori stood up and was puzzled at what she said. "Why did you feel you want to stay tonight?"  
  
The girl shrugged. "It felt the right thing to say. I don't like going back to the mansion. All empty and hollow now," She quietly said.  
  
"Being here, it's always different, like I'm whole." Wagging her head as she couldn't understand too.  
  
"I don't know why I feel this way." She continued and soon she drops off to sleep.  
  
Mori lowered the lights and for some unknown force, he knells and gives Julie a kiss on the forehead. 


	14. The News

Chapter Fourteen: The Big News  
  
Arriving back at the FBI building Sam and the rest of his teams lead Davenport and his men inside.  
  
"Why don't you go and meet up with Gus," Greene suggested. "I'll take care of them and see you later." Knowing that Sam wanted to go over the files they now all have. He also handed him the bag that contained more files.  
  
"Thanks," Sam replied and went off to the elevator. While inside the elevator. Sam took a folder and to his surprise, the folder contained the baby marketing files. Suddenly his pulse raced. He shifted through the folders inside the bag and found the one he was looking for and hastily flipped the pages. There was small black and white photograph of Janine at a Missouri adoption center. He stared at the picture for so long that he didn't notice that he had already reached 15th floor and elevator had stopped. Slowly walking out of the elevator, Sam began to feel the effort of placing one step over the other until Gus called him from the other room. Sam turned and saw the 'mole' still out cold.  
  
"Sam, you okay?" Gus asked in a worried tone as he got up from hunching over the computer and guided Sam to an empty seat.  
  
"Yeah." Sam answered weakly and sat on the unoccupied chair. He saw two young FBI agents passing by the office. He summoned them into the room to collect Cameron. "Put him with the rest." Sam instructed the two men and the young agents pick up Cameron and dragged him out of the room.  
  
"Sam," Gus began while studying his friend's face. "The operation failed?" He guessed considering the shock expression on his countenance.  
  
"No," Sam replied as he shook his head. "The operation went well. We captured Davenport and his men. Greene's interrogating them now."  
  
Gus expelled a breath of relief and glad it was finally over. "I went through the files that I sent via email. If all these check out," gesturing towards the laptop he was using. " Davenport won't be seeing any day outside the world soon enough."  
  
"Good." Sam remarked and gave the folder he had been holding to Gus.  
  
The other man took it and read its contents. "Julie's file." He simply remarked as he looked back at him.  
  
"Yes." Sam replied while deep in thought. "I think it's time for me to pay Davenport a visit." With that he strode out of the room. But before heading back to the elevator, he talked to Agent Montgomery and handed him the bag containing the files.  
  
"These are all connected to Davenport case. I like to you look into them since these are files of babies that was unfortunately been under the baby marketing operation. Build a team and use whatever resource we have and track down the whereabouts of these babies and what homes they're now in and also find their respective parents. I'll be back for an hour or two for a status of the team." Sam instructed and left the agent who went busy.  
  
Sam still held on Janine's folder and went down the holding cell where Davenport and his men where detained.  
  
When he reached the floor. Greene was in the room with Davenport interrogating the man. Unfortunately, Davenport was becoming obstinate and no longer answered Greene's questions. The other tried another way but the other man would not offer a confession. After two more hours, Greene went out of the room and let Davenport stew in for a while.  
  
Sam waited for his friend as he was seated on a nearby table. He was reading Janine's folder as if by doing so, he could catch up with the lost years they have with the girl.  
  
Greene saw Sam but he detoured for a while to get a cup of water from a dispenser. He took a sip as he walked towards Sam.  
  
" Have you called Jessica?" He asked after taking another sip of water from the cup.  
  
"Not yet." He quietly said. "I don't know how." He felt suddenly unsure how he will broach the topic to his wife.  
  
"I think it's best that you take a leave and take care of things at home. I'll still maintain contact with you and inform you of progress of the case. We got most of the art auction operation and with the baby marketing business, this is going to be one long haul for everyone involved." Greene told him.  
  
Suddenly there was a spark in Sam Douglas eyes as he pushed his way to the interrogation room. Greene had the idea what his friend was going to ask Davenport and readied himself for what may come.  
  
"Sam?" he tried to stop him.  
  
"I have to ask him." Sam said turning away from his friend. Greene went with him in the room but stayed at one corner.  
  
Sam took the baby picture of Janine and sent it sliding on the table towards Davenport. The other man passively looked at the photograph in front of him.  
  
"Why her?" asked Sam from across the table.  
  
Davenport nonchalantly stared at the baby picture of the girl he knew is Julie. His brow furrowed. " Now, what do you mean by that? The adoption agencies weren't doing their job and we had to fill the needs of those willing to pay so much for baby." He coldly stated.  
  
"I have never thought," picking up the picture. " .My ex-wife will choose the baby I had first sent to a different family." He answered. Unknowing that he has struck a sensitive cord in Sam's heart. Greene took a few steps and watched both men glaring at each other. He was getting himself ready for any outburst from the men.  
  
"You.You took my child, Davenport!" Sam thundered in the room as his eyes flashed with the anger that was buried so deeply inside.  
  
Davenport raised only a brow and glanced at him, looking unaffected by the outburst of the agent and suddenly gave him a smirk.  
  
It was hurtful to find Davenport to have the gall to smirk at him. Sam nearly throttled the man if it wasn't for Greene who stopped him on time.  
  
Davenport suddenly realized why this man was angry. Not only has he endured the pain of thinking that his child possibly have died, but to know that she was being kept under his own roof by the man they were trying to arrest for so long was unbearable. All those 17 years, Davenport held a respected image in the Ridgemont until this point and here he was just in the backyard of the agent. Davenport had unwittingly held an upper hand over the man for those years.  
  
"Sam, its over. Let the courts decide it." Greene tried to appease his friend. Soon Sam calmed down and reason came in once more.  
  
" Thanks, buddy." He remarked.  
  
"No problem," And lead his friend out of the room. "Now, do what I suggested and we'll take care of it."  
  
"Okay," Sam agreed, nodding. "By the way, I had Montgomery form a team." he was cut short.  
  
His friend smiled. "I will take care of it." He reiterated and pushed his friend out.  
  
Sam finally left the floor and out of the building. He was in his car and was driving home when thoughts of Julie came back again. An hour later, he arrived home and parked the car by the driveway. He didn't go out of the car just yet and took a few moments to collect his thoughts. The door of their house opened revealing his wife standing by the doorway.  
  
"Sam?" The puzzled tone of Mrs. Douglas could be heard.  
  
Her husband took his cue and got out of the car and clutched Janine's files.  
  
"You looked beat." Mrs. Douglas observed as her husband entered their home. "Would you like me to get you something?" She asked and led him to the kitchen. "I still have some chicken salad saved."  
  
"Thanks, Hon." He said and kissed his wife as he took a seat in the kitchen table. When the meal was prepared he took several bites and looked at his wife who was smiling at him.  
  
"I'm glad you're home." She told him and poured him a cup of tea.  
  
He pressed her hand and let the silence stretched for a while but his wife could tell that there was something in her husband's mind. So she waited.  
  
"Jess," he started. " I don't know how else I can say this," he paused while looking deep into his wife's eyes. He was searching her face on how to say the news in a most gentle way.  
  
"Go on, I'm listening." She said.  
  
" I found Janine, Jess." He told her.  
  
His wife gasped and looked at him with disbelief. Her hand hasn't left his own. She was even clutching his hand more as if for confirmation  
  
"Are you sure, Sam? His wife asked.  
  
This time, Sam glanced at the folder set on the table. Jessica also turned to look at the folder.  
  
"We didn't know that Davenport was also in the baby marketing operation. Gus happened to stumble into her files along while looking for files about art dealing business and he came upon other names, baby names" Her husband said.  
  
"Other baby names?" Jessica repeated.  
  
Sam nodded. "I have a team looking into the matter and hopefully they'll be successful in locating the parents."  
  
Jessica's hand trailed near the folder, which his husband noticed. Her eyes had started to glisten as she took folder and carefully opened it. She was a little hesitant and soon broke into tears when she read the first data sheet. Quickly Sam moved to sit beside his wife and embraced her. She began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
Sam softly rocked beside her and hoped the motion would calm his wife down. He didn't speak for a while letting the hurt and the pain out from his wife. He didn't know how long it had been when his wife finally calmed down.  
  
"Let's go upstairs and rest for a while." Sam suggested while he looked at the folder.  
  
Wagging her head, "No. I want to know what happened to our child." Jessica said in a tearful tone. It was an effort on her part to sit up and read the file again. Sam respected his wife wishes and stayed with her all through out the early morning.  
  
The wall clock pinged and signaling that it was six o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Hon," Sam began. " Both of us now has to get some rest. We will be needing all our strength in the days to come." He said and waited for her to respond.  
  
Jessica looked up with red rimmed eyes. "17 years, Sam. She was with Davenport for 17 years." She intoned. "How will she ever accept us? The girl we met by the highway, was really Janine." She said and started to cry again.  
  
"Jess, I know I can't give back those 17 years but think this, she's safe even if she was with Davenport. Somehow even that man cared for her at least and gave her a home, grandparents she seemed to care for, an education and most of all; he kept Julie away from his business dealings. But I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't hurt me too that she was with them all those year." He finally ended.  
  
His wife heaved and wiped her face from the tears falling down her cheeks. She was quiet. "I have never told you this because I couldn't understand. I always felt it every summer." She began.  
  
Sam's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Every summer, I would think of her and I get a feeling that's she's nearby and I won't be worried again." Jessica confessed. " It could be maternal instinct or intuition. I just knew she was here but I couldn't understand why I was feeling it. Now, I know why." His wife started to cry again.  
  
"Oh, Jessica." Sam whispered and embraced his wife. "Why don't you take a nap."  
  
This time his wife conceded and let him guide her out of the kitchen. She was still holding on the folder. "What are we going to do?" She asked as they head upstairs. "How you going to break the news to her? I don't want to loose her again, Sam." She was suddenly overwhelmed of the thought that their own daughter would not want to stay with them at all. She abruptly stopped by the stairs.  
  
Sam looked down to his wife. He heard her concerns and he was also worried.  
  
"Is she back at the mansion? Jessica asked as she came up beside him.  
  
"No, she's with the Mori and boys" Sam replied and noted the puzzled look on her face.  
  
"How did she know.?"  
  
"I don't know, Jess." He shrugs. "That's one part of the story I would like to hear too. I believed this sting operation we have done several hours ago brought out one piece to this jigsaw puzzle."  
  
Soon, Sam gently pulled her up the step and they crossed the boys' room then went to their own room.  
  
Jessica paused by their doorway, "I can't sleep, Sam. We have to go to the cottage now."  
  
Sam expected it but he was worried how worn out both of them must look. A few hours sleep was needed to help steady at least their nerves.  
  
"We'll see them soon, Jess." Sam promised and led his wife to rest for while. He for one was in no condition to make the long drive to the cottage.  
  
At the cottage, Mori finally woke up from bed and began moving quietly in his room since he didn't want to wake Julie sleeping in the living room. When he got dressed, he noted that it was close to lunchtime. He soon went out of his room and inspected his cottage. Soft snores could be heard from upstairs so the boys' were very much asleep. He went to check on Julie. What he would find was something he didn't expect.  
  
The living area was quite chilly and noticed that one of the cottage windows was left opened. He leaned out to close it while bearing in mind to not nudge Julie awake. The girl was still asleep too. Then he gasped. The top end of the blanket was folded away revealing a star-shaped birthmark on Julie's shoulder. Mori's eyes grew wide. He hasn't seen that birthmark since the day she was born.  
  
"Janine?" he automatically uttered a loud.  
  
Julie turned as she opened her eyes. She squinted at the late morning sun that filtered into the room. Mori had awakened the girl. She looked around and was little dazed of where she was and noted the snores of the boys upstairs.  
  
"Mr. Shintaro, good morning." She greeted and stifled a yawn as she sat up.  
  
"Good morning, Ja. Julie." He quickly amended. "Did you sleep well?  
  
"Yes," she cheerfully answered. "Your cottage feels so secure and I can understand why they liked spending their summers here." This time she let out a long yawn and sheepishly blinked at the boys' grandfather.  
  
"Now, why don't you freshen up while I start lunch." He remarked.  
  
"Lunch?" Julie said in surprised. "We all slept through breakfast, already?"  
  
Mori laughed. "Yes, we all did. Now go. You'll find some clean clothes that I have prepared. I hope you don't mind wearing Rocky's T-shirt." He commented.  
  
"It's all right with me. I hope Rocky won't be angry if I do." She replied and hurriedly folded the bedding and head for the bathroom inside Mori's bedroom.  
  
"He won't. Because we are family." Mori muttered under his breath and headed for the kitchen and prepared lunch for all of them.  
  
Some fifteen minutes later, Julie emerged wearing a red Metallica T-shirt that she had tucked in and pair of blue jeans. The T-shirt fitted her nicely although the choice of band was left something for debate. But she didn't mind at all and went to help the boys' grandfather.  
  
Mori was glad the Julie was helping him. It gave him the excuse to ask her some questions.  
  
"How did you find the cottage Julie?" Mori asked as he cooked. "Did someone mention it to you to follow the dirt path?  
  
"No, I was just curious when I found that the path branched away from the main highway. I usually don't go seeking adventures but the moment I was on the dirt road, I felt suddenly familiar with the area. I haven't visited this place since two or three summers so I was shocked that I wasn't at all afraid. I rode on until to the big tree. I walked around and for some reason I just knew where to go and then I saw you and your grandsons having a little ceremony." She stopped before continuing as she recalled from memory. "It was a beautiful ceremony and seeing your grandsons in their own colors were very nice." She commented.  
  
Just then the phone rang. Mori went to answer it. Julie went to attend the food that was being cooked.  
  
"Sam," Mori began in surprise. "We're all here. The boys are still asleep and Julie's helping with lunch."  
  
Mori listened as Sam told him that they would be coming over soon after lunch. With that Mori set the receiver back to its base.  
  
"I'll wake the boys so they can eat already. My daughter and her husband will be arriving after lunch."  
  
"Oh, I hope I haven't put them in too much trouble." Julie worriedly remarked as she remembered being reprimanded by the boys' father.  
  
"Don't worry." Mori said and soon went upstairs. Julie only nodded and hopes for the best of not getting another reprimand from their mother too. She was very sorry about it. Julie reached for the phone and dialed the numbers to the mansion.  
  
"Hi Katsumi. It's Julie. Can you pick up after lunch?" Julie asked and waited for the other woman's answered.  
  
She smiled shortly. "Thanks, see you later." Julie replied and replaced the receiver.  
  
Julie and the boys' grandfather had set all the plates and the food down when the cottage buzz with voices from the boys once again.  
  
"Hey, Julie. You're wearing my T-shirt." Rocky said in astonishment.  
  
"I know." Looking down at the band's logo. " I hope you don't mind."  
  
"No, its okay." Answered Rocky and took a seat.  
  
"Be sure to guard it with your life." Colt told her and snickered. " He doesn't want it to get lost in the laundry mat."  
  
"Colt!" Rocky retorted but everyone exploded in peals of laughter. Soon the Douglas' family and Julie started eating.  
  
When lunch was over, the kids leisurely sat by the couch and talked about their exciting summer when the alarm went off. Julie curiously looked that ninja mask on the wall and glanced through the window on who were coming.  
  
"Hey, its Mom and Dad!" Tumtum said and he bounded outside to greet his parents. The other two boys followed suit. Their mother gave them a hug all around and proceeded to the cottage. Mori met his daughter who gave him a kiss on the cheek. They all went inside. Julie stood off to one side, feeling embarrassed. She was wondering what was keeping Katsumi. She had already thought that she would be not around when the parents of the boys arrived.  
  
"Janine?" Mori muttered when he turns to face Julie.  
  
The uncomfortable look on the girl's face changed to one of surprise. "Mr. Shintaro?" the girl asked. She was a little surprise when the grandfather called her by that name.  
  
When all of them have found a seat in the living room, there was a short silence before the boys in their usual talkativeness overtook their father's agenda.  
  
Mr. Sam Douglas raced his hand and the boys went silent. "I'm not going to reprimand, Julie anymore." After hearing their defenses for the girl. "Instead there's something we should tell you, boys and Julie." He said and looked at each one of them.  
  
The boys were curious as to what it is and they all individually thought of grand adventures possibly with Julie. Rocky who's sensitive to their mother wondered why her eyes were red.  
  
"Mom, please don't cry." He hastily began. He didn't like it when their mother cries. "Colt, Tumtum and Julie and I are fine." he stopped when his mother waves her hand.  
  
"There is something that you should listen to your father now." She said and kept quiet but fondly looked at Julie.  
  
Sam now took the cue. "Boys," looking at his sons. "Do you remember that day you should us the picture of Janine?"  
  
"Yeah," they all answered in unison.  
  
Sam took out the picture. Mori sat beside Julie.  
  
"We found her," Their father told them as tears well in his eyes. He looked at the yellowed photograph for a moment and glanced at Julie.  
  
"Where dad?" Colt loudly asked. He didn't get the clues his parents were showing but Rocky caught it.  
  
"Yeah, where is she," Tumtum sat up excited at the prospect of seeing his long lost older sister.  
  
"Is she with you?" Colt dashed towards the window and looked out to see who else was inside the car when his parents arrived. He was half expecting a girl sitting by little orchid garden up front of the cottage, waiting to be admitted in side.  
  
"She's been with us, Colt." Came the tranquil voice of Rocky who was directly looking at Julie. Now he understood what he felt while they were at the warehouse fighting off the bad guys. Although he had been in training with his brothers and he knew in his hindsight they were there behind him all the time. It was the same with Miyo when she was fighting side by side with them. For Julie there was considerable difference, it was like being at someone else's consciousness something just clicked inside him and he kept it to himself until now.  
  
"Huh?" Colt and Tumtum remarked dumbfound as they glanced back their brother.  
  
Julie's brows furrowed. " Why are you looking at me like that, Rocky?" She didn't understand what was happening.  
  
"Just think, Julie. Remember what you told me at the time by the river bed," Rocky said. " You told me that when you came here two summers ago, it felt like home, like you were a part of this, somehow." He added.  
  
Sam and Jessica looked at its each in expressed surprise. Julie has found the boys already at the time.  
  
"Yes, I do." Julie answered. "I still don't understand, how this is connected with me."  
  
"Our dad," he stopped and stood up. "Your dad, recently told us of a baby abduction happened 17 years ago." He strode as he took the picture from his father who gave it to him. Rocky glanced at the photograph.  
  
"He told us that Janine, my twin sister was kidnapped. The FBI searched until it began an unresolved case. No one knew where Janine and other babies have gone," He stood in front of Julie.  
  
"This is the baby picture of my twin sister," Rocky handed to her the photograph.  
  
Julie took it and studied the faded picture. She turned it over and saw the also faded scribbled name of Samuel and Janine Douglas.  
  
"The only reminder we have of our sister is a star-shaped birth mark on her right shoulder." Rocky added and waited.  
  
Julie sharply glanced at Rocky. She couldn't utter anything. Colt and Tumtum were in the same state too.  
  
Sam Douglas was about to say something when his wife put at hand to stop. She was carefully watching Julie's face for reactions.  
  
Julie's brows were still furrowed as she tried to digest the information Rocky gave her. She looked at the picture and then back at Rocky. She turned and watched the faces of their parents and faced the grandfather seated beside her.  
  
"This morning, you called me, Janine?"  
  
"Yes," Mori replied as he saw his daughter gasped.  
  
"Because I saw your birthmark on your shoulder." Mori replied.  
  
"I thought it was a dream." She remarked.  
  
Julie glanced again at the picture on her hand.  
  
"Janine?" Rocky began as he put his hand on the girl's hand.  
  
She turned.  
  
"Welcome home." He simply said. 


	15. The Fourth Strand of Rope

Chapter Fifteen: The Fourth Strand of Rope  
  
Five months had passed since the capture of Louis Davenport by the FBI. The baby marketing proved to be the most emotional bout weathered by the Douglas' and by the other families concerned. It also initiated a lengthy investigation headed by the Social Service people.  
  
Since then, everyone tried his or her best to move on. Most of Davenport's house staff, left to seek other job opportunities in neighboring towns or in other states. No one was found involved in the mess set up by Davenport so there were no reasons to detain them whatsoever.  
  
However for Julie, it was too shocking. Whether she like it or not, the things her foster father had done stared at her on the face. Through the succession of court hearings she also found out that she was/is the Douglas' long lost daughter. This proved to be a difficult blow and the events that came after, scared her. She felt to be in two worlds at the same time. She loved her grandparents and they were there during the proceedings and she also had grown fond with the brothers. It also came to a point that she didn't appear in court. Fortunately, she had already given her testimony and wasn't called for again due to her young age. Her foster grandparents knew it was too distressing for their granddaughter and they decided to fly back to Maine, to be away from the press that the court dealings had generated. Katsumi even came over to help her. But young Julie didn't want to talk to anyone until one sleepless night...  
  
Glancing at her clock she knew it was already midnight back in Los Angeles. She dialed the number and waited.  
  
At the Douglas' residence, the boys' phone blinked and emitted a low beep into the room.  
  
Colt annoyed of having been awaken by the ring, called out. "Rock, the phone's ringing again," his irritated voice floated in their room and buried his face with a pillow.  
  
Rocky groggily pulled himself out to bed and automatically brought the phone to his bed pulled the covers so he wouldn't irritate his younger brothers.  
  
"Hello?" he answered in a sleep-drugged voice. It seemed minutes had passed or so Rocky thought before he realize that he had indeed picked up the phone and was talking to someone on the other line. He thought he was dreaming. Did he?  
  
He tried shaking his head but it only made him woozy.  
  
"Hello?" he repeated. This time his tone was strong and his sleep was retreating.  
  
Julie listened on the other end and forced herself to speak up. "Hi, Rock." She greeted back.  
  
Rocky sat up straight on his bed with the covers still over him. "Julie?" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah," came the reply.  
  
"Are you still in Maine?" Rocky asked as he settled back in his bed.  
  
"Yes," came another curt reply.  
  
Rocky glanced at the receiver and noticed his twin sister being monosyllabic tonight.  
  
"What's wrong?" He gently asked. "We haven't heard from you for a while and Katsumi went there but she told us you wanted to stay longer at your grandparents' house." Rocky said and felt torn.  
  
"I." Julie stammered. " I don't know where I should be, Rocky. I don't want to forget my foster grandparents. They have been so good to me," the girl sat up on her bed and gazed out from her window. From afar she noticed the gray-white colors of the coming dawn. " And there's a part of me that always reminded me to always look for my own real family." She continued. " Now, that I got my wish, I can't decide what I want to do." Julie said with exasperation. "I feel torn." She ended.  
  
"Janine," Rocky started to call her by her real name and heard her gasped on the other line. " I can't tell you what you want to do because it has to be your decision. What comes from your heart. You know, you're welcomed here. Why would you think, you won't be? I'm sure Colt and Tumtum like you very much and I find it nice to have a twin sister aside from the other two," he chuckled.  
  
"Ouch!" Rocky exclaimed as something hit him. He removed the covers and saw Colt and Tumtum standing beside his bed. Tumtum was holding a pillow.  
  
"You okay, Rocky?" Janine asked as she wondered what made him shout.  
  
"I'm fine. The other two are awake. I thought they were asleep," answered Rocky as he sat up on his bed and made room for his brothers as they sat either side of him.  
  
"I got you into trouble again?"  
  
"No.no. don't worry about it," replied Rocky.  
  
"You know we're always here, Janine." He added. He searched his mind for something else to say but there wasn't any so he passed the phone to Colt.  
  
"Hey, Janine," Colt started as Tumtum sat close to him. Rocky went to Tumtum's bed and observed while his brothers spoke with Janine. Half an hour later, it was Tumtum's turn on the phone.  
  
"What's wrong with Janine?" Colt asked when he sat beside Rocky. "Why won't she come home? Didn't the court prove that she's family."?  
  
"They have Colt, but I don't think that's an easy thing to get used to even if she was adopted, she had a life too."  
  
" I'm sure she loved the school we're all in." Colt hastily said.  
  
"It's not that, Colt." Rocky grew pensive. "How do you think you can take back those 17 years?" The two brothers looked at each other just as Tumtum was about to end his conversation with Janine.  
  
"Would you like to talk to Mom and Dad?" Tumtum asked.  
  
"No.no.. no. Not yet Tumtum," Janine said. " May I talk to Rocky again?"  
  
"Sure," Tumtum answered and handed the receiver back to Rocky.  
  
"Rock, please give me time." Janine told him.  
  
"Of course," Rocky said.  
  
"Well, I kept you all up far too long. Good night." She told him.  
  
" Good night to you too or it is morning, over there," Rocky said after glancing at the clock.  
  
Now it was Janine's turn to chuckle. "It's technically morning here but I'll probably stay in bed for another five hours." She answered and they hang up. In the nights to come, the brothers patiently waited for the call but as the days turned to weeks, they convinced themselves that it was the last conversation they had of Janine and this depressed them. But they soon got back to their cheery selves and tackled school with a hope that one day Janine will live with them.  
  
As for Janine, she left for Europe once again to continue her school semester while her foster grandparents were discreetly arranging the papers needed for a school transfer. Julie or Janine as she puts it, felt a twang of sadness as she walked the school corridors. She was going to leave this school soon and for a strange reason, she was going to miss it.  
  
It was nearly lunch break that she joined her best friends, Nikki and Lindsay.  
  
"So, we are going to hit the cinemas this Saturday? I can't wait to watch next film they're showing." Lindsay enthusiastically announced.  
  
"Sure, I'm up for it," Nikki replied.  
  
"I'll be there," Julie's dry response came.  
  
"What's up with you?" Nikki asked. "I've never seen you so distracted."  
  
"You can't be nervous at next week's archery Competition in Belgium?" Lindsay incredulously asked. "You win that round every time." She assured her. "Maybe I can get William," She teased as she winked at Nikki who giggled.  
  
This brought a smile on Julie's face. She hasn't told her friends what happened during her summer vacation in California and for now she pushed all those thoughts and concentrated on the Archery competition.  
  
"Atta, girl. You just said the magic words." Nikki remarked as she smiled at Lindsay.  
  
"So inspiration you will need. I'm calling William to get his butt over here next week." Lindsay said and made mental note on that.  
  
The girls all laughed as they finished lunch and headed for their next classes. Two hours later, they met up again and accompanied Julie to the Archery field where she practices for a couple of hours. The other girls went to hone their equestrian techniques on another field.  
  
Jessica held the most recent photograph of Julie, taken by Katsumi during her practice at the archery range in her school. Katsumi had given the picture to her the other day when she stopped by the Douglas' before going to the airport. She was leaving for Japan and Katsumi had also promised the boys that she would look up Miyo when she passes by Koga and tell her their messages.  
  
This morning, the Douglas' were in Belgium to watch Janine compete at the Archery tournament. The boys were very excited at the prospect of leaving their school for at least week to visit Janine and it was made possible by Janine's foster grandparents since they saw the girl needed them. They also thought it was time for Janine move on too.  
  
The limousine pulled into the already filled parking lot but with the Taylor's it was no problem. They had a reserved spot and all the occupants alighted from the vehicle. Tumtum could not help from gawking at what he saw and Colt made sure to remind the youngest Douglas to keep his mouth close at times.  
  
An elderly man came up to them. "I'm glad you've arrived, Mr. and Mrs. Taylor," he said, trusting out his hand for a handshake. The Taylor's shook hands with him.  
  
"I like you to meet, Mr. Peterson, she's Janine's school principal." Mr. Taylor introduced him to the Douglas'  
  
"Nice to meet you," Mr. Douglas remarked as he shook hands with man.  
  
"Her event is about to start," Mr. Peterson told them and quickly led them to where Janine was stationed. Turning to the Douglas, "Janine is an excellent archer," Mr. Peterson beamed. "She's a straight champion for three years."  
  
"We're very happy to know that." Mr. Douglas said and soon they were seated behind the judges' panel seats.  
  
"Janine's on the third line." Mr. Peterson pointed at the girl who was readying her aim. Rocky immediately turned his attention his sister. Janine wearing her school archery uniform looked pale despite her tanned skin. She released her arrow and it hit the bull's eye. Several other competitors from other schools took aim and out from ten participants only five were left. Soon the elimination went down to three schools. Janine was still scoring a higher point but the two schools were gaining after her in a close match.  
  
The unprecedented came where all three schools were tied. A brief recess was called from the respective coaches to let their players relax. The tension was so high in the air that the Douglas' brothers could feel it from where they were sitting.  
  
On a sudden spark of thought, Rocky turned to his parents. "Mom, dad, we'd like to go down and talk to Janine for a moment before she comes back to her line,"  
  
"It could distract Janine." their mother started.  
  
"I'm sure its okay," their father intervened.  
  
"Great!" The boy said in unison and stood up.  
  
"See that gate over there," Mr. Taylor pointed. The three boys nodded.  
  
"Go through there. Just follow the yellow line and it will lead you the participants section." Mr. Taylor instructed and the boys left their seats and headed for the gate.  
  
Janine had finished talking to her coach as was trying to relax by stretching when a voice behind her called out.  
  
"Janine!"  
  
She turned.  
  
"Rocky, Colt, Tumtum!" she called back and rushed to her brothers. "I.. I. what are you doing here," she stammered as Colt snickered.  
  
Rocky jabbed his elbow at his brother to behave. "We came to visit you," he answered as he smiled.  
  
From the other side of the field using a pair of binoculars, Lindsay spied on their friend talking to three boys.  
  
"Who's that?" Lindsay asked as if she had missed out some secret.  
  
"Who?" Nikki asked.  
  
"Take a look," handing the binoculars to her seatmate. " Julie's is talking to some boy,"  
  
Nikki took the binoculars and zeroed in Julie's way. "I don't know," was the reply, which came a little later. "But his cute." She added and giggled.  
  
"You're impossible, Nikki," Lindsay commented as she took away the binoculars.  
  
Back on the field, "You what?" The girl seemed to have the difficulty in putting things together at the moment.  
  
Rocky noticed it and he smiled. "We all came for moral support," he said as he shook her gently. She looked stunned.  
  
"Your grandpa is here too," she remarked.  
  
"Even our grandpa is here." Colt amended.  
  
Before Julie could say anything, a bell rang and the last event was about to start. "We'll talk after this," and rushed off to her place.  
  
"Who are you?" A male voice asked from behind the boys.  
  
"Her brothers," Tumtum answered him and stopped all talk as he directly his attention to his sister. The other two boys were silent as well.  
  
It was her turn now and everything seemed to slow down before her eyes. Perspiration trickled down her temples and to the side of her face. Her ears hadn't stopped ringing since the start of the heat from the nervousness while her shoulder blades constrict from the tension that notched even higher during the competition. She lowered her bow arm and heaved a breath.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mrs. Douglas asked in surprise.  
  
"She's nervous," Mrs. Taylor remarked as she watched carefully.  
  
Janine glanced at the other competitors. One smirked at her while the other steely looked at her as if daring her that she would not make the point. She knew that if she didn't make this shot count, her school would lose and it will be up for the other schools to take the trophy. She looked around the field and saw her friends shouting at her, or was that cheering her on. She couldn't tell. She was too wound up inside take in more stimuli. She turned her attention to her coach and her brothers. The other two were shouting while Rocky calmly stood and silently encouraging her to complete the heat. Her gaze lingered at the three boys and thought how her life changed. From the innocent summer visit to the adventure at the warehouse, she came to meet her family at long last. Then her brow furrowed. Rocky seemed to saying to her but she couldn't understand what he was saying.  
  
Colt saw the quizzical look on Janine's face as she looked at Rocky. The middle brother turned and asked, "What's that you said?"  
  
"I was saying, four strands of rope," Rocky repeated and the other two fell quiet as they began to understand what their brother said.  
  
"We are one, in mind," Rocky began.  
  
"In body," Colt said.  
  
"In heart," Tumtum continued.  
  
"And in spirit." Janine muttered as she gazed out to her target.  
  
Taking another deep breath, Janine slowly raised her bow and readied her shot. She took aim and after a moment of concentration, she released the arrow. It flew from her bow and head straight to the bull's eye. The passage of the arrow seemed very long. It felt like an eternity before the spotters raised the flag that she hit the mark.  
  
The wait was close to unbearable and soon she jumped when the audience erupted in sheer jubilation! The green flag of the spotter went up and Shultz' school wins the tournament! The Douglas brothers', her coach and her friends came bounding towards Janine! She won the tournament!  
  
" I won?" she asked, bewildered.  
  
"Yes, you won!" her coach said. "Congratulations." He gave her huge hug. Janine was hysterically laughing from the tension, relief and triumph as she faced Rocky. "What were you trying to tell me, a while ago?" She asked as she waited for her three friends to join her.  
  
"That you're the fourth strand of rope," Rocky replied as he held out his hand. The other two followed in putting their hands on top of the other. She finally joins in and places her hand on them and clasped all together.  
  
"Now, we are really complete." Rocky announced as he beams.  
  
"Congratulations, Janine!" The brothers said in unison.  
  
Soon, her three friends came over and respectively gave her hug, even William, her big crush.  
  
"I can't believe it, I won!" Janine repeated in surprise.  
  
**********  
  
"The awards ceremony came after and it took an hour. It was brisk and when it came to her event, the tournament organizers called out Janine's name instead, bearing that huge trophy!" Tumtum related.  
  
"We all went home with happy memories. We finally had that dinner Mom wanted and all of Julie's oh, I mean, Janine's friends were invited. Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Taylor were there too and the house was so full of people. By the way, Colt is hitting on Lindsay, more to follow," Tumtum giggled at the gossip he found.  
  
"Janine came to stay with us and Mom and Dad couldn't be happier. I wonder where we'll be for our next adventure!" The youngest Douglas thought. But he was interrupted before he could go on. His grandfather asked him to join the family picture he was preparing for. So Mori set up the timer and called everyone to his or her places. The camera snaps.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
